


Blood and Stars

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Of Hobbits and Hunters [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Cutting, Durincest, M/M, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from Kilipukki: AU where Kili is vampire and Fili is werewolf and they fell in love. Just for warning its for some reason way too cute.</p><p>At 18 years old, Kili Durinson did not expect his life to be over. Little did he know, it was just beginning. </p><p>Note: Vampires are based of Being Human (UK), there's also a spot of Supernatural though not enough of either to call it a crossover</p><p>Comments and suggestions are encouraged and appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Beng, for editing and her lovely suggestions.

“What’ll it be, handsome?” asked the bartender, smiling prettily as the brunet pulled up a stool.

“Just a beer, please,” he answered, not raising his eyes from the counter. 

Kili Durinson sat heavily on the stool, soaked to the skin from the weather outside. The rain had started getting heavier and forced him to make a pit stop until it let up. He shrugged his sopping leather jacket from his broad shoulders and hung it under the bar. The bartender returned with his drink and set it lightly in front of him, perched on a paper coaster.  
The brunet reached forward and took a swig of his beer, feeling the cold beverage run over his fangs. It had been far too long since he’d fed. He eyed the bar’s other patrons warily. He was constantly on the move, trying to avoid being detected. Normally he stayed just long enough to feed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blond haired man sitting with his back to him. If Kili had had a heart, it would have been fluttering wildly in his chest. He flipped around suddenly and looked at the man, only to be disappointed. Even if his hair had the same golden hue, the blond in question wasn’t his brother, Fili. 

Kili hadn’t seen his family in years, not since he turned. It had been far too dangerous for a fledging vampire to be around anyone for him to stay. His biggest regret had been to leave his brother behind. He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye. The brunet had packed and snuck out of his room in the middle of the night without even a note. He couldn’t face Fili, he knew that if he had to say goodbye he would never leave.

The vampire sipped his beer leisurely, eyes flicking up every so often. He ordered another, watching the patrons for his chance. He observed the blond again, his eyes following him as he stumbled across the bar and out into the night. _‘Easy snack’_ he thought to himself, smirking against the lip of his glass. He gulped down the rest of the beverage rapidly and threw a couple dollars down on the bar before retrieving his jacket and following the man out. 

The blond was fumbling around with a carton of cigarettes when Kili left the bar. 

“Oi mate! Can I bum one?” the vampire asked politely, rubbing his hands together as if chilled. In reality, he hadn’t felt cold in a decade. “Mine got wet in the rain”. He blew warm air into his hands, glancing up at the moon, full and heavy in the sky. 

“Sure, gorgeous,” the blond slurred, drunkenly attempting to flirt. He handed him the cigarette followed by his lighter. 

“Thanks,” Kili replied, putting it in his mouth and flicking the lighter. He sucked in the sweet smoke and exhaled, savoring the taste of nicotine that washed over his tongue.

Twenty minutes later, he tasted the same flavor in the other man’s mouth as they staggered towards his hotel room. The blond, whose name he had learned was Paul, was kissing him roughly, palming him through his jeans. Kili could practically taste his blood as they neared his doorway. Paul was fumbling with his room keys when Kili caught the scent. 

‘Werewolf’. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, sending a chill through him. The same one he’d smelled in the last few towns he’d been to. It was almost as if the beast was following him. No, not following – hunting. The wolf was hunting him. 

He knew he was no match for a fully transformed werewolf. The beast would rip him apart before he could turn around. Kili excused himself, claiming he’d be back after he’d gotten something from his pack. Once the man was safely inside his room, the vampire broke into a dead sprint towards his bike. 

Kili mounted his bike and was about to start the engine when he felt the beast behind him. He turned to find a large light-furred werewolf staring at him from the edge of the parking lot. The creature was watching him attentively, pacing back and forth. The brunet froze, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. This was it for him and he was instantly filled with a sick feeling of remorse. He regretted leaving his family, regretted leaving Fili. Now he would never be able to go back to them, even if he wanted to. But to his surprise, the werewolf didn't charge at him, just eyed him closely, wide, nostrils flaring as he took in the vampire’s scent. Without another sound, the beast dashed away, tearing through the forest adjacent to the parking lot. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Kili sprinted across the parking lot, following the werewolf through the trees. As he scrambled through the brush, hot on the animal’s trail, he couldn’t explain why he was chasing a creature that could easily end his life.

 _‘What are you doing?’_ he asked himself, climbing over a fallen log. _‘That beast could rip your head off without blinking. Do you want to see another day?’_ he chided himself, yet he still kept going. He had to know why the creature stopped, why it looked as if it knew him. He hadn’t made the acquaintance of a werewolf in some time and certainly not one with the exquisite coloring this one had. Kili was tired of running from the wolf. It had been on his tail for months, he refused to keep fleeing like a scared puppy. Werewolves didn’t normally stop when they found their prey, they pursued it endlessly. This one turned and ran upon seeing him, he wanted to know why. If the beast wasn’t there to kill him, why was it following him? 

Kili trailed the creature as close as he was able without being in the wolf’s immediate range and still being able to follow it. During his flight across the forest, he had decided he would wait until the beast transformed back into a human, question it and kill it. Werewolves were at their weakest right after transformation, the most vulnerable, and he would need no special means to end the creature’s life after he had the answers he wanted. 

He was exhausted by the time the sun began to rise. The werewolf had not given him an easy time in tracking or keeping pace with it. In the distance, he could hear it stop. The werewolf let out a final howl, signaling its change. Kili hurried, not wanting to miss his opportunity.

The werewolf was standing awkwardly upright, rigid as the sun hit its body. The animal began to shrink in size, its long fingers and toes retracting back to their original form. The inch long, pointed claws that had once adorned the nail beds shrunk back, revealing short, blunt nails. The thin legs shortened to expose rounded calves and thighs, adorned with thick, blond hair. The creature’s spindly arms thickened and shortened becoming muscular, tattooed with matching bands of geometric patterns. Its lengthy snout shrank back into the werewolf’s face, and blond hair sprouted from the now human head. The now naked young man collapsed lethargically onto the forest floor.

Kili crept closer, pulling his ever present knife from his back pocket. The man looked to be unconscious or at least asleep. He needed to move fast if he wanted to question the man before killing him. The vampire reached tentatively for the blond, flipped him over from where he had fallen, to expose his face and throat.  
Kili’s breath caught when the halo of golden hair settled around the young man’s face. 

_‘No no no,’_ his brain pounded _‘Please no. Not him. Anyone but him.’_ He sank to the ground, pulling the blond to his chest, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

The man, the werewolf he had been intent on killing, the one who was hunting him, was his brother.


	2. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has been hunting vampires for a long time... but nothing prepared him for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'll be updating this story weekly, on Tuesdays mostly ( unless something comes up!)
> 
> As always, suggestions, comments and kudos are appreciated ( I live for them, they really make my day)
> 
> A big thank you to beng, my beta for her help!

Fili Durinson held the wheel steadily, keeping his eyes on the dark motorcyclist in front of him. The blond had been tracking him for some time now, keeping his distance. The dark haired vampire was slippery, feeding only sporadically, keeping to busy areas where no one would notice him. It had taken the hunter quite a while to catch enough of his scent to be able to accurately track him. Trailing and killing a vampire was always tricky business, even for a seasoned hunter like Fili. Even with his condition, this vampire was extraordinarily careful, an oddity among his kind. 

Fili had been a hunter since his attack. It was the year after his younger brother had left, right after Fili’s nineteenth birthday. A werewolf had attacked him as he had stumbled home one night from a pub. The animal had killed his companion, turned on Fili and then left him for dead. When he had returned home from the hospital, Fili had found his senses heightened and his missing brother’s room smelling like it never had before. The scent, he learned, was vampire. 

He’d taken to hunting the creatures of the night, pumping them for information on Kili’s whereabouts. For almost a decade, he pursued his little brother, each kill bringing him closer and closer to finding the one person he loved most in this world. 

This was finally it. He’d found the vampire whose scent matched the one in the room his brother had left behind. He had never seen the man’s face, never getting close enough for the vampire to be able to catch him by surprise or talk him down. Tonight was the night, he could feel it. When the change was upon him, he would capture the blood-sucker and find out what he had done with his brother once and for all. 

Fili followed him until the rain forced him to pull over. He pulled his dark truck into a side lot behind the hotel the vampire had pulled into just as the moon started to rise. He made a mad dash for the woods, trying to get in position before the full moon caused the change to take him. After years of practice and many mistakes, the blond had found he could control the beast inside him to a certain degree. He could focus the werewolf in him to not kill his target outright, only maim and capture. That way, he could question them before he staked them through the heart. 

The blond hunter could feel his spine beginning to elongate as the moonlight swept over him. He screamed in agony as his body reformed itself into the large humanoid wolf. His joints creaked in protest as his leg and arm bones thickened and lengthened. His screams died on his lips while his vocal chords tore and reformed. His aquiline nose and full lips stretched and distorted to become a monstrous snout and a mouthful of sharp, inhuman teeth. Fili howled as the vertebrae in his back enlarged and poked painfully at his skin, which was now covered in wiry, wolfish hair the same color as his own. His clothes were ripped in shreds around his growing body, and his human consciousness knew no more. Every time the moon waxed full, he was replaced by a monster. The wolf had taken over. 

The newly transformed werewolf paced at the edge of the dense forest, waiting for his prey to appear. Even in their beast form, werewolves knew to stay away from human establishments. Their very survival depended on it. The monster caught a whiff of the vampire’s scent and he howled into the night, growing more and more agitated with each passing second. Drool dripped from his monstrous yellow teeth as the beast licked his lips, hungering for the parasite’s blood. 

Time passed and he saw the dark- haired leech exit the bar and stumble towards the dimly-lit motel, a human tightly under his spell. The beast closed the distance between the edge of the forrest and the dilapidated concrete lot, biding his time. He had to get the vampire alone before he attacked him. 

A cold breeze blew over the lot, carrying the blood drinker’s smell across to where the werewolf prowled. The monster stopped dead in his tracks, knowing the smell. He knew this vampire, recognized him as someone he knew.

Suddenly, the vampire dashed away from the human across the parking lot. He turned to look directly at the werewolf, and the beast, confused and conflicted, fled back into the woods . He could smell the vampire chasing him, smell his breath and hear his footfalls as they closed in behind him. He ran faster, desperate to get away from what he did not, in this condition, understand. The musky scent he smelled on the man was familiar, and it scared him. 

He ran until he could run no more, leading the vampire on a merry chase about the woods, trying to find somewhere to hide so he could transform in peace. He was just rounding a bend when he felt the first rays of the sun hit him, and he stopped, frozen into a grimace as he began the painful transformation back. 

Where his organs had shrunk before, they now enlarged. His heart stopped beating and began to grow back to its normal size. All of his other organs joined suit, going into complete organ failure and growing until they were two-thirds of their normal size. His organs started and accelerated, jumping hard back into gear. His pituitary gland, which should have been working in double time, flooding his blood stream with endorphins designed to ease his pain, had stopped like the rest of his organs, sending his body spiraling into shock. The werewolf blacked out from the pain. 

 

He awoke to a pair of strong, vaguely familiar arms wrapped around him, his face pressed against a well-muscled chest. There was no heartbeat, no flutter of a pulse beneath. 

_‘The vampire,’_ he thought, his brain still addled by the change. _‘The vampire has me’_. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was bleary. He heard a gentle voice, whispering in his ear as he struggled out of his haze. 

“Fili,” it whispered, rubbing ;lazy circles on his bare back. “Fili, please , how did this happen? I should have been there….” The blond blinked again, clearing the mist out of his vision. The person before him was not someone he would have expected. 

“KILI!” he cried, hugging his lost brother roughly to his chest. “You’re alive!”

“Not for much longer if you keep squeezing me,” his brother choked out, gasping for breath. Fili loosened his grip and pulled back, getting a good eyeful of the missing brother he hadn’t seen in ten years. 

He never remembered his brother being this handsome. Kili had been graced with their mother’s dark good looks, but never to this level. His heart sunk in his chest when he realized the reason. His brother was a vampire.

He knew that when vampires turned, they became more attractive, their death somehow enhancing their features to better attract prey to them. Kili’s once skinny form had filled in with solid muscle, his naturally soft features now cut in hard, sharp planes. His hair, once fine and lank, was thick and shiny, with all the volume of a shampoo commercial. At least his eyes hadn’t changed. His eyes Fili would have recognized anywhere – large and dark, rimmed with lashes that would have made any woman jealous. He was looking into them now, his traitorous stomach doing anguished flip-flops. 

“So you’re a vampire then?” he said rather bluntly, feeling woefully unprepared to face the fact the creature he’d been preparing to kill was his brother. For ten years, he’d been hunting down the vermin one by one, and murdering them in cold blood, only to find out the very reason he started hunting, was one of them. He felt sick, bile rising up into his throat.. The hunter had never given thought to the families the vampires left behind. Families like his, their mother and uncle. Families who never gave up on their loved ones. 

Kili swallowed rapidly. “Yeah. Before I left,” he mumbled, most likely mentally berating himself for what had happened to his brother. Since they were kids, Kili had always blamed himself whenever anything went wrong, even if it had nothing to do with him. “And you…?” 

Fili ran a hand absentmindedly over his mussed blond hair. “Werewolf, yeah,” he answered, motioning to the sharp-clawed scar on his upper thigh that had been the cause of his condition. “Almost 10 years now.”

“Oh, Fee,” Kili’s voice wavered with emotion, using his childhood nickname. “I should have been there. I could have stopped it...” he trailed off, sounding as if he was going to throw up. Fili could practically see his brother counting the years he’d been gone. Fili had been attacked right after he’d left. 

Fili smiled at him comfortingly, putting a warm hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Kee. You didn’t attack me.”

“If I hadn’t left….” he murmured, looking down at the ground. “I-”

“As much as I’m glad to see you, “ Fili interrupted his brother, smirking, “it’s kinda cold out here, and I’m ... er… naked,” the hunter blushed, the pretty pink color spreading all the way from his hairline down to his lightly furred chest. 

The vampire swallowed thickly. He had noticed and tried to keep his gaze above Fili’s collar bone. “Let’s get you inside”.


	3. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music festivals are a bitch.

Kili watched his brother pull an extra shirt over his head. They were recently settled into the motel, the room purchased with Fili’s fake credit card. Fili had always been larger than him, shorter but more stocky. In their younger years, his brother had spent long hours at the gym, honing his strength, and the past decade had not diminished that. His older brother was all hard lines and muscle, his slight belly the last strong hold of fat on his body.

The vampire swallowed thickly, his eyes raking the other man’s body, a sudden surge of lust singing hot and heavy in his bloodstream. He shook it away. _‘That’s your brother, you sick fuck,’_ he yelled at himself, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. They’d been separated for ten long years and the awkward feelings he’d harbored in childhood and adolescence hadn’t lessened in the least. 

The blond did up his pants and sat down lightly on the one king size bed, regarding Kili with heavy lidded eyes. “What happened, Kili? How did you …?” Fili’s voice growing deeper as he spoke. 

“Get turned?” Kili supplied, helping him. “It’s kind of a long story...” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to put Fili off the scent. That was a story he did not relish telling. He didn’t want to admit to his older brother — or himself for that matter — about what the last ten years had turned him into. A monster. 

“I want to hear everything,” the hunter answered with the exact words Kili had been dreading. Of course, he wanted to know everything. He could never hide anything from Fili when they were younger, even if he tried. His brother always could tell when he was lying, so he didn’t even bother. He would have to tell everything, even the gory details.

Kili began a couple days before the incident. He’d gone to a music festival out in Tennessee with a couple of friends he’d made his first year of college. They’d gone down in his friend’s old mini-van, reeking of cigarettes and booze. It was the best couple days of his life. After his first stressful year at college, a road trip was just what the doctor would have ordered. It was their second day there when he met her. 

She was a tiny little thing, all curves and pale skin, long straight brown hair falling down her back and freckles lightly dotting her entire body. She’d given him a pink pill and led him back to her tent. She had been like a drug to the sheltered boy from New York, like heroin, setting his veins ablaze as she rode him. That is, until she tore his throat out. 

Kili remembered dying vividly. The warm blood trickled down his neck from her rosebud lips as she sucked him. His heartbeat was growing fainter by the second, his arms weaker as he tried to fight her off. She shouldn’t have been able to get the best of him, but his post-coital haze had left him vulnerable. The girl laughed as she cut herself, trickling her own blood into his parched mouth. He remembered the smell of her perfume and the feel of her blood on his tongue as he faded into darkness. 

She was gone when he woke up, shaky and ravenously hungry. He tried to slake it with food, but it made no dent in his appetite. He made his first kill when he got back home, their elderly neighbor. Afterwards he threw up in the gutter, shame rising from his gut with the blood and bile. That’s when he knew he couldn’t stay with his family. He was a monster. The vampire left his home that night, with no note and no goodbyes. 

Kili chronicled his life on the road in the vaguest terms he was able. He had moved from one place to another, only feeding when he absolutely needed to. He tried to kill people who were close to death, the elderly, the sick, sometimes the young and healthy if he was desperate enough. He wasn’t proud of taking advantage of the “gifts” his curse had given him but he was willing to do it if it meant he got to eat.. He had tried to get off blood a couple times but it had always ended poorly. He had always come crawling back, like a drug addict, desperate for a needle in his arm. There were so many times he had almost gone home, until his conscience reared its head. 

“You all were better off without me. I could have killed one of you,” he finished, his head in his hands. “I’ve killed so many people, Fee, so many…” After years of holding it in, Kili let the dam he had built collapse and let the tears out. He felt Fili gather him into his arms, like he used to do when they were children, always protecting him, always taking care of him, forever the big brother. For the first time in a decade, he felt safe, he felt loved. 

It was in direct contrast with every feeling that had passed through his mind ever since he’d left home. He’d been running, with his head turned over his shoulder, terrified of being found , ashamed of what he had to do to stay alive, and most of all hungry, always hungry. 

“We love you, Kili. No matter what,” Fili assured him, rubbing circles on his back like their mother used to. “Come home. Uncle and I would be happy to have you.” Something about the sentence didn’t sit right with Kili. What about their mother? Why wasn’t she at home with Thorin? 

He raised his tear-stained face to his brother. “What about Mom, Fee? Where’s Mom?” The vampire watched the blond’s face fall, and his heart sunk with it. 

“Mom… Mom’s dead. I’m sorry. She’s gone,” Fili choked, holding back a wave of tears. “Breast cancer. She put up a valiant fight, Kee. She really did.” He took a breath. “She never gave up on you. Not once.” 

Kili couldn’t breathe, not that he needed to anymore, but his chest felt like it would exploded if he didn’t fill his lungs with air. His mother Dis, his brave mother, who had raised the ornery, rebellious boys, was gone. His mother, who skipped dinner to make sure her growing sons had enough to eat. His mother, who worked extra hours at the diner to be able to afford the stupid shoes he had wanted for Christmas, who nursed him and Fili through the chicken pox, the flu and the whooping cough — she was dead, and he had never said goodbye. 

He had never gotten to tell her he loved her once final time before she had faded from the world. He dry-heaved, huge wracking sobs shaking through him. Fili held him close, murmuring low words of comfort. 

“When? When did she die?” the vampire croaked, wiping his tears furiously with the long sleeves of his dark jacket. 

“Four,- maybe five years after you left. She had been hiding it from Thorin and I for a long time. She didn’t want us to worry when we were away on hunts, said it would have distracted us,” Fili answered him, his eyes deep pools of concern. 

“Hunts? Did you and Uncle take up deer hunting while I was away?” the brunet asked, scrubbing his face of the last vestiges of tears. He hadn’t cried since he left home. It felt normal, as if the clock had been turned back. There were a lot of things he hadn’t done since he left. 

It was Fili’s turn to look sheepish, tugging at his short ponytail 

“No, we hunt… vampires, and sometimes other things,” he stumbled over his words, trying to avoid his brother’s eyes. 

_‘So he was hunting me,’_ Kili thought. What had brought Fili to this? How had Thorin been involved? More questions crowded in his mind, threatening to spill out over his lips. He suddenly remembered the long business trips their uncle used to go on when they were kids. He’d come home after weeks of being away, haphazardly stitched and barely able to walk. Things from the past were starting to rapidly knit together. 

Fili seemed to sense it. He got up from the bed and pulled something from his duffle bag. Kili caught a glimpse as his brother turned around to grab two cups. Despite the dread growing in his gut, he smirked. 

“Whiskey. Thorin’s cure for anything that ails you,” he gave a short laugh. 

“We need to fortify ourselves,” the blond replied, handing his brother a cup filled with the potent amber spirit. “ I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Beng for all her hard work and editing. I've been bombarding her recently and she's awesome as always
> 
> Comments and suggestions appreciated. I really know what you would like to see for our boys. 
> 
> See you next week!


	4. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moonlite night, or the story of how Fili became a werewolf.

Fili swirled the brown liquid before taking a sip, the flavor of the beverage steeling him for the story he was about to tell. He truly didn’t know how Kili would react. Fili had spent the last ten years trying to get revenge on the parasites for taking his little brother, only to find out that his brother was the one he had been hunting. It was a very jarring feeling. There were so many what ifs that kept popping into his brain he didn’t want to answer. What if he had killed Kili without realizing it? How many of the vampires he’d killed had brothers and uncles, and mothers looking for justice like he was? He swallowed again, trying to wash the questions down his gullet with the whiskey. 

“I started hunting with Uncle Thorin after I got turned. He’s been doing it for years, since Frerin’s death,” he began; referencing their mother’s other brother, who’d died under mysterious circumstances when their mother was young. Neither his mother, nor uncle would say much about it when the kids had been younger. Only that they had had a brother who died. Thorin had told Fili more while they had been hunting. Frerin had been five years younger than him and two years older than Dis. He had been sixteen when he had got involved with some pretty unsavory people. He had ignored their father and Thorin’s warnings and one day they had come home to his things packed and gone. Thrain, Thorin’s father, and the police thought he had finally run away, but Thorin hadn’t agreed. There had been too many things that didn’t add up. Thorin had killed his first vampire when the head leech, after murdering Frerin, had come back for the rest of his family. 

Fili’s own story began when his brother disappeared. Dis had gone through the proper channels, alerting the police and filing a missing person’s report, but Thorin had seemed to know better. Fili had just shrugged it off as his uncle’s normal refusal to accept the reality and tried to quell his loneliness in sex and booze. 

He’d had gone out with a couple of his mates, down to the pub to watch the game and hopefully find someone to go home with. The blond was stumbling back later on, his arm locked firmly around the waist of a strapping young man with dark hair, when they were attacked. Fili tried to fight the creature off, but he was no match for a full-grown transformed werewolf. The wolf killed his companion first, tearing into him while he was still alive. The blond sometimes still heard the screams in his nightmares. He turned on Fili, but was disrupted by a passing car. The car’s passengers saw the beast fleeing and called the police. 

Fili woke up in the hospital, to the worried faces of his mother and uncle, with only scars to show for what had happened. The police officers waved off his tales of the monstrous wolf as the imaginings of a distraught drunk, mauled by a rogue bear, come down from the Catskills. Fili wasn’t so sure. 

Thorin waited until he got home before he broke the news to Fili about what he was, what he would become. He also finally shed some light on what he thought had happened to his younger nephew. The blond’s eyes had nearly popped out of his head when Thorin had said vampires. Surely vampires were myths; he had argued then, stories to tell to children at night. 

“Just like werewolves,” Thorin had replied pointedly, his normally stoic face graver than usual. His uncle had explained what he knew and finally revealed that the “business trips” he’d been going on since before Fili could remember, weren’t for any four-legged creature, but an animal of a different sort, one who hunted his fellow men. Thorin had spent Fili’s convalescence teaching the boy all he knew about the intricacies of hunting the blood-suckers, ways to track them, methods of killing them. The blond had soaked it up like a sponge, thirsty for the knowledge that would allow him to avenge Kili. When he was done mending, they had started hunting in earnest, staying away from home weeks at a time, coming back with their clothing stained with blood and ichor. They had started with their local clan; the one they assumed took Kili. It was a small clan compared to most, enabling two hunters to clean them out rather easily. They staked them one by one, few as they were and still found nothing. Thorin and Fili tracked from there. 

After five years as partners and finding nothing of significant value, they had decided to split up, to cover more ground. It had been around the same time Dis got sick. She had hidden it from them until the very end, until she was admitted to hospice. She had died not long after being admitted, calling Kili’s name in her last agonizing moments. Thorin had retired after that, manning the phone lines and the research aspect of the job for Fili as he killed his way across the country. He’d caught Kili’s scent about a month ago and followed him across a couple of states before finally catching up. 

Fili watched his brother as he told his story, expecting some reaction from the other man, but there was none. Kili listened, his eyes never once leaving the blond, staring as if he was seeing a ghost. 

“That’s about it,” Fili finished, swallowing the last of his whiskey back and pouring himself another large glass. “Not as exciting as yours, I’m afraid,” the blond smiled, trying to put his brother, and himself, at ease. 

“What’s it like transforming?” Kili blurted out all at once. “Are you still you? Or does the werewolf take over? Have you killed anyone while transformed?” 

Fili chuckled. “Slow down, little brother. One at a time.” He reached over and ruffled Kili’s hair like when they were younger. It was good to see that some things never changed. It gave him hope that Kili was still Kili, even if he was a vampire. 

“Transforming hurts, honestly. It’s like every bone in your body is being shattered at once. All your organs stop working, and then start again. Your body is remaking itself and you are conscious for every excruciating second of it. At first, I couldn’t control myself when I transformed, but I’ve since learned to. I don’t have total control, but I can redirect it. No, I’ve never killed anyone- Errr…” He chose his next words carefully. “Innocent… while transformed. It’s not through my own merit, though; Uncle Thorin helped me through the first couple of years until I learned to control it. He has a bunker, in one of his safe houses, and that’s where I transformed,” he answered the questions one by one, swirling his drink absentmindedly. He had never told anyone about his condition not even his own mother. She had known about the hunts, but not much else. Thorin had kept her in the dark as much as possible, to protect her from being used for information. 

“Any more questions?” he asked playfully. He still couldn’t believe his brother was sitting in front of him, whole and unharmed, except for the obvious. He was alive, or as alive as he was able to be, and that was all that mattered to Fili. He didn’t care about Kili’s body count, seeing what he himself did for a living. He was just happy to see him again. The past ten years had been flavorless without him. A hazy blur of alcohol, hunting and sex. All of his lovers had looked suspiciously like his brother, though he vehemently denied it to Thorin over and over if asked. 

“Not at the moment, but I’m sure I can come up with a few more if you want,”  
Kili teased back lightly, his smile only a ghost of what the hunter remembered it being. His brother had always had an easy smile and quick wit, especially when it came to Fili. From the moment Kili was born, they had been inseparable. Always together, always in trouble. 

“Nah, I’m good. I have a few for you, but they can wait until later. You look like the living dead. Do I need to find you a coffin?” Fili teased. He smiled into his glass, finishing his last swallow of the amber liquid, sending fiery warmth into his belly and limbs. 

Kili rubbed his eyes. “That’s a myth, bro. Just like the sunlight thing and the garlic thing. I take it you already know that. I can still eat pizza, thank goodness.” Fili let out a string of laughter. 

Rising from the bed, the vampire shucked off his dirty shirt and threw it onto the floor, not caring where it landed. It was soon joined by his boots and pants, leaving the man standing in just his boxers. 

Fili raised an eyebrow, taking him in, in all his glory . With a blush creeping up from his chest, he busied himself with closing the heavy blinds and shades so they could get some sleep. By the time he turned around, Kili was snuggled contently under the bed covers, his breathing steady. The hunter shook his head to himself. 

_‘Poor kid. He must have been running for days,’_ he thought, relieving himself of his own vestments. They rapidly merged with Kili’s in the pile on the carpet. He crawled into bed next to the dozing vampire, pulling him close to his chest. At least his brother smelled like he always did, the same earthy musky scent from the shampoo he’d started using in middle school. 

“I love you, Kee,” he murmured, kissing him lightly on the temple, thinking his brother was fully asleep. 

As sleep pulled him under, he heard a small voice from under the covers next to him:

“Love you too, Fee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Beng for her suggestions, support and critiques. She's really the best!
> 
> As normal, Any comments, kudos and suggestions are well apperciated


	5. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream is a wish your heart makes.

_He crushes his lips down on his, desperate to taste him, to claim him as his own. He runs his large hands up the tight plane of the other man’s stomach, up the small hills of his rib cage. He caresses his chest, taking one hard nipple into his mouth, plays with it with the tip of his tongue. As his mouth pleasures one nub, his expert hand finds the other, tormenting the pink bud between his fingers. The man moans in incoherent delight, the noises coming out of his mouth spurring him on._

_Surprising him, his light haired lover pushes him down onto the bed biting and sucking on his lips tenderly. His passion takes Kili’s breath away. The other man kisses down his body, his nipples, his navel, the line where his nether hair starts. Sweet, fluttering, nervous kisses, until he takes him in his mouth. The time stops around them as he licks down his shaft, sucking his head and using his hands to stoke his fire. The feeling flows through every fiber of his being, the man’s talented tongue stroking his very heartstrings._

_He can’t stand it any longer. He has to have him. Has to be inside him. Pulling the blond up to meet him, he slides his strong fingers down his stomach and playfully, slowly caresses his already hard cock._

_The bigger man grabs him, again seeking to tame his tongue with his own. Slicking his fingers with lube, he impales the golden haired man with one finger, preparing him. The blond’s muscles clench maddeningly around it, pulling him in, daring him to go further. A breathy moan escapes from the man, and Kili hears it reverberating not only in his ears, but in his cock as well. Each noise makes him harder and harder. He daringly adds another finger as he mimics the sex act with his hand._

_Kili looks down at the bigger man, his blond hair catching the light. His eyes close as he kisses his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his throbbing temple. He looms over him, positioning himself at his entrance. It’s now or never, his head rubs against the other man’s pucker, and he pushes forward. His tightness around him is intoxicating, like a drug he cannot resist, that he cannot get out of his system. Looking into his eyes is the only thing he can do to slow himself down, to be gentle with him as he makes him his. Where has he seen those eyes before?_

_He pushes forward, hard, and is rewarded with a slow moan. He fucks him faster and faster as his pleasure builds. Guttural, husky moans flow from the other man’s lips, punctuated by mostly incoherent strings of words. His eyes fly open as the blond’s orgasm hits him, his inner muscles contracting around him, milking him as he, too, comes into his warm depths._

_And then he recognizes those eyes. Those knowing eyes._

Kili woke up in haze, half- hard from his dream, his legs wound around somebody else’s. For a moment, his stomach did a somersault, wondering dazedly if he had fed last night. Humans didn’t normally end up in his bed unless they were his intended meal. Sex was just another tool in a vampire’s arsenal, used to entice their prey to get closer. The person in bed with him took a breath and snuggled closer, pressing their lips to his neck lightly. The vampire almost leapt out of his skin in shock.

_‘It’s only Fili, idiot,’_ he chided himself, his mind still mostly asleep, lost in the sensation of having another person, alive, in his bed. It had been so long since he’d felt another warm body against his own. His brother had his arms and legs thrown over the vampire protectively, curled as close as he could be despite the space in the king sized bed. Fili had always been a cuddler, ever since they had been little. The brunet would often wake up with his brother curled around him like a cat in the bed they had shared as children. It had continued when they grew older, even when they got their own beds. Fili would stumble home from a drunken house party and end up in Kili’s bunk instead of his own. He hadn’t minded, it was sort of nice to have someone to cuddle with. 

The blond’s lips on his neck were not doing his already aroused body any favors, even if the details of his dream were trickling away like water through his cupped hands. Fili’s lips moved slightly up his neck, kissing the sweet spot behind his ear. Kili couldn’t handle the overload of sensation and scrambled from the bed, breathing harshly. The blond opened his eyes sleepily; seemingly unaware of what he had been doing. 

“You okay, bro? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Fili smiled groggily and rolled over onto his back, scratching his sides and chest. 

“Yea-Yeah… I’m f-fine,” he stuttered unconvincingly, trying to hide the tent in his boxers. He skittered across the carpet and began making coffee, willing his erection away. 

“You need help with that?” the blond smirked at him wolfishly, his eyes flickering downward lewdly. 

“Wh-what?” The vampire’s eyes went wide at what his brother seemed to be suggesting. He practically stopped breathing. Was it possible that Fili had the same feelings he had? No, Fili wasn’t sick like he was, couldn’t be, but what if…? 

“With the coffee. You look a little too shaky to be handling any hot liquids,” the blond cut off his depraved train of thought. 

“Of course. The coffee. No, I think I can do it by myself. I’m a big boy.” He turned away, his face burning hot with embarrassment. He shouldn’t be surprised by the blond’s ribbing. The more serious of the two, Fili reserved his special teasing for Kili. 

As the coffee brewed, filling the room with the intoxicating smell, Kili took a peek outside. The sun was going down, turning the entire sky red. The bloody color reminded him of the hunger, growing low and steady in his belly. It had been a couple days since he had fed, and his meal last night had been interrupted. He needed to eat soon. Blood withdrawal was not pretty. 

Behind him, Fili sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. Kili heard his feet touch the floor lightly, and then he shuffled loudly across the dirty carpet to pour himself some coffee. He pressed a warm mug into Kili’s hand, joining him at the window. The vampire almost dropped in when he saw what his brother was wearing. A blush would have risen on the brunet’s cheeks if he had still been able to blush.

 

“Jesus, dude, why are you naked!?” Kili backed up and got an eyeful of his brother in all his glory. His long blond hair was a wreck, curls sticking out every which way. As close as they were, it was hard for him not to notice the rest of Fili’s attributes. He could vividly see the scar on his upper thigh, the flaxen down that covered his legs, his member sticking out proudly in front of him. If Kili would have been pink before, he would have been absolutely scarlet now. 

“Really?” He looked away pretending to be disgusted with his brother, when really he was desperately trying to keep a hold on his slipping composure. Being so close in age, it wasn’t unusual for the brothers to bathe together, and even as they grew older, nudity was never a problem. but ever since puberty, he hadn’t been able to look at Fili naked without hating with himself, disgusted at the feelings that coursed through him at even a glimpse of his brother’s skin.

Fili chuckled, sipping his coffee. “I always sleep naked,” he replied, his eyes twinkling, coffee in his mustache. “You know that.” 

“Doesn’t mean I need to see it! I think you just burned my eyes out,” Kili retorted dramatically, covering his eyes with his hands. “When was the last time your ass saw the sun?” 

“Like you should be one to talk! White-out wants its color back there, Dracula,” Fili grinned, pinching his brother in the stomach. “I hate to tell you this but Twilight went out of style years ago. It’s all about zombies now.” 

“ Har har har, you are so funny,” Kili snorted dismissively, slapping Fili’s hands away from him. The brunet playfully punched his older brother in the shoulder, and then took a quick step away from him, knowing Fili wouldn’t let the blow go without retribution. He had forgotten how much he missed their banter and play-fights. He let go of the curtain and turned around, only to be hit with a flying towel. 

“Take a shower. Just because you are the walking dead, doesn’t mean you need to smell like one. And hurry up, we need to get going!” Fili ordered, draining his coffee and kneeling down to retrieve fresh clothing from his duffle. 

“Going where?” Kili asked, padding towards the small white bathroom. It had been a while since he had showered, and running through the forest last night definitely hadn’t improved his aroma. He hung the towel over his shoulder and looked back at Fili, who had thankfully put his pants back on. 

“Home. I’m taking you back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put this one up a little early this week!
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely Beng for all her hard work and support. Seriously, I love her!
> 
> As usual, I live on comments and kudos.


	6. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires go through withdrawal too!

Getting ready to leave had taken some time, but Fili was glad they were finally on the road. Kili had flat out refused to be parted from his bike, even though, in his words, it was a piece of shit. Finally, after an hour of pleading, Fili had loaded the bike into the bed of his truck and tied it down. 

As they drove, Fili stole a look at his brother, who was leaning lethargically against the car door, staring out the window. Kili looked even more wan and tired than he had before they’d slept. Fili had never seen an undernourished vampire. He knew some vampires abstained, but in his travels, he’d never met one that did, maybe because he only hunted the ones who killed. Kili had told him he would abstain, and he had agreed to help, whatever that meant. 

The blond had mentally planned out their route while the vampire had been tying down his beloved motorbike. This far from the coast, it would take them a couple of days to get home, travelling at night and sleeping during the days. The back roads would take even longer, but it afforded them a little more protection from hunters, like Fili. He knew some other hunters that travelled around these parts, and he wanted to keep Kili as far away from them as possible. The majority would only need to take one look to see what he was, and the hunter was eager to avoid that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was their second day out on the road when Kili got worse. Fili woke up alone in their hotel room bed to find his brother stripped down to his boxers, kneeling on the cold bathroom floor. He was clammy and cold, dry heaving foul-smelling bile into the cracked toilet. 

Fili recognized the symptoms right away. He had hunted with too many addicts to not know what it looked like. He snaked down to the floor and pulled Kili’s head into his lap. 

“Shhhhh, shhhhh, it’s okay,” he murmured, tangling his fingers in his brother’s damp curls. He grabbed the wet wash cloth from the rim of the sink and dabbed the vampire’s brow.

“‘m fine. It’s nothing. Vampire thing,” Kili insisted, curling tighter against himself as another spasm took him. When he’d stopped shaking for a moment, he reached up and clasped Fili’s hand in his own, holding on to him for dear life. The blond marveled at how unblemished they were against his own scarred, calloused hands. 

“Vampire thing, my ass,” he laughed faintly, squeezing his brother’s hand. “I’m a hunter, dude. I know what withdrawal looks like.”

Kili’s impudent reply was cut off by him sitting up suddenly and vomiting into the toilet again. The brunet wiped his mouth, grimacing at the taste on his tongue. “I told you, I’m fine.” 

“People who are fine don’t shake and vomit… Jesus, what is that? Is that old blood?” Fili couldn’t help but gag. Fresh blood didn’t bother him, but the smell of stale, congealed mess in the toilet turned his stomach. He tried not to think about where the blood in Kili’s stomach had come from. 

It was Kili’s turne to poke fun at him. “The big, bad wolf can’t take the sight of blood?” he sniggered weakly, spitting into the toilet to clear his mouth. 

“I don’t mind fresh blood, but that stuff is disgusting,” Fili made a face at his brother, sticking out his tongue. Kili cracked a smile at him. 

“I think that’s the worst of it for now,” the vampire said, easing off the floor and offering Fili a hand, which he took. 

“It’ll get better, Kee. It’s the first couple days that will kill you. You’ll be all detoxed before we even get home,” Fili said brightly, hauling himself up. 

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one going through it. I feel like shit,” the brunet whined, heading for the bathroom door. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

“You’re not coming anywhere near me unless you brush your teeth, young man,” Fili chuckled, shoving his brother lightly in the arm, giving him a look he knew Kili would recognize as their mother’s. 

“I’m going, I’m going. Don’t mom me,” the vampire protested, making a pig nose at the blond and sticking out his tongue as Fili walked out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. 

Fili settled into the sateen sheets with a warm, new feeling fluttering gently in his stomach. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time — since Kili left. He wiggled uncomfortably, trying to squash the feeling before it grew and got away from him. _‘He’s your brother, even if he is a- what he is. You can’t, and you know it. So cut it out,’_ he told the feeling sharply. Regardless of what the debauched feeling in his gut said, Kili was his brother and Fili’s first job was to protect him from freaks, even if that freak was him. 

Smelling of the mint from his toothpaste, Kili slipped into bed beside him. Fili was immediately engulfed in his scent, a smell that was uniquely his. It wasn’t just the aroma of his hair or deodorant, but the natural fragrance of his skin all mingled together. The brunet gazed at him for a moment, dark hair spread out like a fan on the pillow case. The intoxicating smell drove him mad with wanting and he could barely keep it together when Kili slid across the bed and hugged him tightly under the covers. 

“Thanks, bro,” the vampire whispered, warm breath stirring the hairs near the blond’s ear. His body was pressed flush with Fili’s, rubbing maddeningly close to his traitorous erection. 

“D-don’t mention it,” Fili stuttered, swallowing. He thought he saw a smirk flicker across Kili’s handsome face as the brunet settled into sleep, still wrapped securely around the hunter. 

_‘Damn it. Damn it to hell,’_ Fili cursed to himself, and tried to get comfortable. He doubted he would get much sleep that night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The next day, Fili woke to a very similar scenario. Kili was missing from the bed, but this didn’t feel the same. The sheets beside him were still warm from his body. There were no clothes on the floor, no boots by the doorway, no shaking little brother to be comforted. Gone. 

The blond’s heart sped up, nearly jumping out of his chest. He tore out of bed, wiggling frantically into his worn, too-tight jeans. Where could he be? Had he simply left again, like he’d done a decade before? It didn’t feel like that, it felt like something much more sinister. Throwing a shirt over his head, and his room key into his pocket, he ran out the door and down the stairs. 

He exhaled a breath of relief when he saw his black truck still parked in the motel’s lot. _‘He can’t have gone far,’_ he thought to himself, scanning the area for anything that would lead him to his brother. The sun had set an hour ago and it was pitch black out. Luckily for him, there were lamps and the parking lot and motel grounds were illuminated. Kili couldn‘t have left too long ago, his side of the bed had still been warm when Fili had woken. As he trampled through the wet grass, he deeply regretted forgetting his boots in the room. 

Pressing his hands to his pulsating temples, he tried to think. The car was still here. There was nothing around the motel for miles except the tiny two lane road they’d driven down to get here. Where else would Kili go? He wouldn’t put on all of his clothing to get ice, or the lobby. He couldn’t imagine his brother swimming in the motel’s grimy pool. Hell, he didn’t even know if vampires could swim. 

“Think, idiot, think,” he murmured to himself, running his hands through his long hair, a nervous habit he’d picked up in high school. And then it hit him. Blood. He’d left to feed. 

His realization came too late as the moment the thought popped into his head he heard a short, shrill scream from the back side of the motel. The motel itself was a long rectangle with two floors, five small rooms on each level. The caretaker’s apartment sat diagonally across the parking lot. The pool was behind the motel, towards where the scream had come from. He raced back, hoping for any other telling sounds, but he had no such luck. Frantically, he started ponding loudly on the first-floor doors. Most of the rooms were unoccupied, and the noise just echoed in the halls. 

After knocking on all five lower doors, he raced up the stairs. He noticed the door at the far end of the hall was open slightly, its light bleeding into the weather-worn outer carpet. Fili sprinted towards it and threw the door open. He was too late. 

Kili was crouched over a middle-aged man, his mouth firmly clamped on his throat. There was bright red blood dribbling from the wound as the vampire fed. The man under his brother was still, and he didn’t look to be breathing. The room was in disarray, the small table and chairs upturned on the dirty mottled carpet. It looked as if there had been a struggle. The room smelled heavily of dark metallic iron and salty sweat. Out of habit, Fili searched the room quickly for something to defend himself. A leg from one of the broken chairs caught his eye. As he picked the stake up, it fully hit him what he was doing. He had reached for the weapon, intending to kill his brother. 

It would have been easy for him to stake the vampire, stab the piece of wood through his heart, but he found for the first time that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. For the first time, he hesitated. 

Kili looked up at him, his eyes black and dazed from the nourishment now coursing through his system. The creature that was bent over the bleeding man didn’t look like his younger brother, the one he had nurtured and protected for the majority of their childhood. Still, he couldn’t do it. Stake still raised in his hand, he brought it down with a sickening crack on Kili’s head. Although not enough to do any lasting damage, the blow detached the vampire from his prey. 

It took a minute for Kili’s eyes to fade back to normal and for him to come back into himself. He sat on the floor, mouth covered in fresh blood, rubbing the lump quickly forming on his head. “Ouch, Fee. What did you do that for?” 

Fili was flabbergasted. “What did I do that for?!” he said, his voice rising in anger. “You said you’d abstain!” he yelled, still holding the broken chair leg tightly in his clammy hands. A thousand thoughts rolled through his mind, each more horrible and gruesome than the last. His training had taught him he had to kill vampires and watch them crumble to dust. He recited Thorin’s teaching in his mind. A wooden stake through the heart. A sharp blade severing the head. His muscles screamed for him to do it, but his heart thumped out a mantra he couldn’t ignore. Kili. Kili. Kili. It beat angrily against his chest. 

Kili had the audacity to look like a scolded puppy as he rose gently from the floor. “I tried! I was so hungry…” he trailed off, wiping his mouth on his arm and then licking the resulting blood from his skin. “I apologize.” 

 

“You apologize? That’s it? You just killed a man!” Fili screamed at him, trying and failing to see the person in front of him for who he was: his brother. It suddenly came to his attention that even though he mentally knew Kili was a vampire, he hadn’t seen him as such until now. His brother was a blood sucking parasite, a monster, and no matter what he did, he always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my wonderful Beta, Beng for all her hard work and contributions!
> 
> See you guys next week!


	7. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks when you storm off theatrically only to find yourself locked out.

Kili took in the scene before him. Fili was standing in front of him, holding a broken chair leg, looking at him with disgust. 

He had really tried, but the hunger, like all the other times he had tried to abstain, was had been too much. It had gnawed at him like a cancer, spreading through his body and into his every waking thought. He had thought about nothing but blood. He could feel it flowing in every person they passed, could smell their hemoglobin as he walked by them. The shakes and nausea weren’t the only symptoms the blood withdrawal had left him with. He had started seeing things the day after Fili found him on the bathroom floor. Hallucinations of his past victims had haunted him at every corner. Closing his eyes only made it worse, because he’d see his mother’s face, peppered with wiggling maggots, gaping empty eyed at him through the gaps in his her lids, or Fili dead, bleeding out in his arms, clawing at his own throat as he gasped for breath. 

When he and Fili had settled down to sleep, even his brother’s warmth had been no consolation, he could hear his victim’s heart beating, strong and healthy through the walls, could smell each and every fetid breath he exhaled, his already keen senses sharpened by hunger. He had tried to resist the call of the blood, but in the end, he was the same weak leech he had been all the times before. 

“What do you want me to say?” he asked, turning his palms up in a conciliatory gesture. “I can’t fight it.” He looked down at his brother’s bare feet, unable to meet his eyes. He felt shame, hot and thick, cover him like a suffocating blanket. 

“You can’t or you won’t?” Fili retorted angrily, still brandishing the chair leg. 

“You don’t understand,” Kili pleaded, trying to rein in the angry feeling that was kindling in his gut. “You don’t know what it’s like, Fee.” 

“I don’t understand!? Me, who turns into a monster once a month? I know what it’s like!” the blond yelled, standing his ground. 

Kili couldn’t hold his anger in any longer. “No you don’t!” he screamed back at his brother, jumping up from the floor. “So what if you change once a month for a couple of hours! After that you can go back to your normal life!”

Fili stood speechless, just staring blankly at him. Kili knew he should stop, but he just couldn’t. 

“I can’t! I’m like this all the time! I don’t get any days off, I’m not like you! There is no escape for me, Fili! This is my life now. No matter how long I abstain, I always crave it. I’m always hungry.” Kili spat at his brother, more furious than he’d been in years. He was used to the hatred and disgust, but never from Fili. “You said you’d love me no matter what. You said that you’re my family….” he trailed off, his voice cracking, unable to speak. 

He had known the moment the promise left Fili’s lips that it wasn’t going to be true. It never was; it was only a matter of time. Even their family didn’t love a monster. Fili was different from him. He could hide for a few hours and then go back home. Kili never stopped thinking about blood, never stopped craving it. It was always on his mind, no matter what he did. He had been a fool to think he could ever truly be a part of his family again. 

Kili walked towards the door, eager to get away. It was time for him to go — he had clearly overstayed his welcome. He was glad Fili was alright, well, as alright as he could be under the circumstances, but Kili knew that his brother would never accept what he was. 

“Kee, wait...” Fili croaked, throwing his arm out in front of his brother in an attempt to stop him. 

“Why? So you can yell at me some more, wave that stake at me? You think this is easy for me, Fili? It’s not like I was drunk and I don’t remember. I can tell you their names. What they looked like. I can tell you who begged… who fought back.” He tried to stifle the sob that was threatening to rise in his throat. “I’ve tried to quit; never lasted very long. I always thought that the craving was too strong but now I realize it’s this. Because when the hunger subsides, it all comes back. Their faces, their names, everything I did. It’s easier to just keep drinking.” 

Fili still stood in his way, his bulk blocking the doorway. “You don’t have to go. I’m sorry, I just-” the blond started, but Kili swiftly cut him off, not wanting to hear his excuses. 

“Yes, I do. This whole thing was a stupid idea anyway. I’m a monster and I know it. I’ll leave you my number in your truck. Please don’t try to find me.” And with a final sigh, Kili slid past his brother and left. 

Despite the rush of feeding, Kili felt absolutely drained. He felt broken in ways he hadn’t felt in years. It was as if fire was radiating along the old semi-healed fault lines on his heart, opening them up all over again. He should be used to it by now, but repeated rejections didn’t make this one hurt any less. He loved Fili more than he had any right to. He had loved him as more than a brother for a long time, and even if it was wrong, it had kept him going, knowing Fili was somewhere, whole and happy, in the world. Kili couldn’t stand the thought of the blond being disgusted with him. He would rather die. 

Rummaging through his pockets, he realized he had left his room key and all his other belongings, as scant as they were, in the motel room. _‘Shit.’_ He kicked a clod of rock in the parking lot as he slowly walked across it and towards the stairs. _‘Shit. Shit. Shit’_. He wouldn’t be able to get into the room until Fili came back with the key. When he reached the room, he slumped against the wall, sitting on the damp carpet. The brunet tilted his head back, resting his dark curls on the wall. 

_‘What am I going to do?’_ he wondered to himself. Even though he could never go back, home had always been at least a hypothetical option. Now he had literally nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Fili was disgusted by him; he assumed Thorin would be the same. He remembered his uncle fondly. He was, for all intents and purposes, their father. Their biological father had died right after Kili was born and their mother’s remaining brother stepped up to the plate to help raise her children. 

Despite the self-loathing coursing through him right now, Kili smiled. Thorin had always been his favorite person in the world, aside from Fili. Thorin, who always brought them interesting presents when he came home. The vampire distinctly remembered the beautiful bow and quiver of practice arrows his uncle had brought him for his seventh birthday. His mother hadn’t been happy, but he had loved them and practiced in their tiny backyard every day after school, even though Fili had made fun of him every chance he got. He remembered the pair of kittens his uncle had brought them one Christmas, a striking orange tabby for Fili and a tiny black tomcat for Kili, complete with matching satin bows. Icarus, as he had named the little creature, had been his only friend when the bullying had started in middle school. 

Kili often sat like this, perusing his memories at will. Another gift the change had given him, his memories seemed clearer than they had ever been. Just like his dreams, they were extremely vivid, every taste, touch and smell coming back to him, engulfing him completely within their arms

So lost in his memories, the vampire didn’t notice at once the hunter practically creeping up the stairs towards him. 

“Kili?” a voice roused him from his reminiscences, low and laced with regret. “Kee?”

“I forgot my room key,” Kili simply replied, hoping his brother would let him get his things and then let him leave. He simply didn’t have it in him to fight with him again. 

To his surprise, instead of yelling or opening the door, Fili slumped down on the floor beside him and pulled the unsuspecting vampire into the tightest hug of his life. The blond’s sweaty forehead was pressed tightly against his own, allowing Kili to see every freckle on his brother’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Kee. I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry,” he murmured rapidly, making everything sound as if it was one long word. 

Kili could feel Fili’s warm breath on his lips, could almost taste the whiskey he’d been drinking before, the mint from his toothpaste. It sent lightning bolts into his blood stream, the heat traveling down rapidly to his groin. After denying his feelings to himself for so long, that in this moment, the vampire found he no longer cared if it was wrong. With his brother this close, he might as well take the chance. 

“You’re right, I don’t understand,” Fili murmured. “The only thing I know about vampires is how to kill them.” His voice was tight and rapid, as if he was struggling to get it all out without taking a breath. “We’ll figure something out, I promise, but please don’t leave again, please, please don’t…”

“Fee?” Kili said quietly, interrupting Fili mid-sentence. He knew the hunter would keep going like this, an endless stream of words, until something, or someone stopped him. “Do me a favor?” he asked sweetly.

The blond looked scared at the request. “Yea?” he croaked, his voice strained. 

“Shut up,” Kili whispered, pressing his lips lightly to the blond’s. He waited for Fili to push back, to hit him, to reject him, but that sign never came. Instead he found the lips he was kissing respond in kind, kissing him back gently 

Inwardly he sighed, drowning in the brief glance of heaven he was experiencing. He felt Fili’s hand snake around his shoulder and tangle in his hair. After a moment, he heard his brother speak.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time,” he crooned, breaking their contact for only a moment. 

Kili’s heart swelled. “Me too, Fee, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta, beng for all her hard-work and helping me out. She's fantastic. You guys should read her stuff. 
> 
> Suggestions and comments always appreciated!
> 
> See you next week!


	8. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the good part !

_‘What have I done?’_ Fili asked himself as his brother dashed past him and back out of the room. He hadn’t thought about what would happen after he found Kili. He hadn’t thought about what Kili must be going through, what Kili’s hunger was doing to him. Everything had happened so suddenly. 

The hunter swallowed, eyes flicking from the dead man on the floor to the stake he had gripped in his hand. He dropped the stake to the ground. He did not know what to think anymore. Of all the lessons Thorin had taught him, there were two things that he had emphasized above all else: killing vampires and the importance of family. Now, his uncle’s two main teachings were at war within him. Kili was his family, but he was also a vampire. Kili murdered people to feed on their blood, but Fili loved him more than anything else in the world. 

They had found each other after ten years of god knows what, and it was clear that he couldn’t expect Kili to simply go back to being his Kili, the reckless, awkward little brother who’d just disappeared from his life.

He stopped and listened to the beating of his heart. It was still drumming out the same infuriating beat. Kili. Kili. Kili. The same rhythm it had been beating out since his brother was born. Listening to the music in his chest, he found that his mind was already made up.

_‘I won’t lose him again. I can’t lose him again. I don’t care about what he is — I care about who he is.’_

Fili barely registered when his footfalls turned into a galloping run. His ears were on high alert, listening for the roaring ignition of Kili’s bike, but nothing broke the stillness of the night aside from his pounding feet. He bounded around the motel, hoping to catch his brother, only to be surprised to find Kili sitting, with his head tipped back calmly, in the hallway.

“Kili?” Fili called down the hallway, his regret at the argument creeping into his voice. “Kee?”

Kili slowly opened his eyes and tipped his head forward, looking at the werewolf in defeat. “I forgot my room key.”

Relief washed over the hunter as he made his way to his brother. He hadn’t left after all. He joined him on the floor and pulled him into a tight hug, gently pressing their foreheads together, like they used to when they were small. It was a family gesture, one that Dis and Thorin had been taught by their own father and passed down to Fili and Kili. 

“I’m sorry, Kee. I’m sorryi’msorryi’msorry,” Fili muttered rapidly, unable to stop his desperation from manifesting in the lack of space between his words. He wasn’t sure he could live through Kili leaving him again. “You’re right, I don’t understand. The only thing I know about vampires is how to kill them. But we’ll figure something out, I promise, just please don’t leave me again, please, please don’t,” he muttered quickly. 

He felt Kili suck in a breath next to him. “Fee?” he said, intersecting Fili’s stream of prayers and promises. 

Fili blinked, their heads still pressed together. “Yea?” he asked quietly. Suddenly, he was frightened. Would Kili leave anyway? Fili wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to be around a vampire hunter. He wouldn’t blame him for wanting to leave. His thoughts swirled around his brain, making it exceedingly hard to think. 

“Shut up,” Kili mumbled, taking the blond’s lips in his own. Fili was so surprised it took him a moment to register what was truly happening. Kili was kissing him. Elated, he reached up and threaded his fingers through his brother’s soft brown waves. He’d longed to do it for so long. Fili kissed him back, softly nipping at Kili’s lower lip. 

“I’ve been waiting for this forever.” he moaned, coming up for air. He had always thought kissing Kili would feel wrong, but in the moment, it felt right. Warmth flooded his entire body, cancelling out the panicked emotions that had swirled up inside his brain. His emotions were in overdrive as Kili’s lips touched his, swelling his heart to capacity. Fili had never felt like this before. 

“Me too, Fee, me too,” his brother answered, before swiping his tongue inside Fili’s mouth. Lust surged in his blood stream, and he tugged tighter on the vampire’s hair, causing a whine to escape from his mouth. The noise inflamed Fili even more, and he practically dragged the younger man to his feet, pressing him against the wall, eliciting another lewd whimper from his brother. Blindly, Fili fumbled with the room key in his pocket, trying to open the door without breaking their contact. 

When he finally got the door unlocked, the brothers stumbled inside, still locked tightly together. Lips battled against Kili’s, desperate for more contact, as Fili roughly pulled his brother’s damp leather jacket from his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor, where it landed, with a dull thump. He could feel Kili’s hands wander his body, the cold sending shivers down his spine as his brother’s fingers caressed his bare hip, where his t-shirt had ridden up. 

“Too many clothes,” Kili breathed into the blond’s mouth, peeling the t-shirt from Fili’s body. In response, the hunter lifted his arms and broke their kiss to allow more contact. He brought his hands to the vampire’s body, so different and yet so similar to what he remembered. Taking the hem of his brother’s shirt in his hands, Fili yanked the offending piece of clothing over his head and deposited it beside his jacket on the floor. Kili had been skinny in adolescence, bordering on boney. Now that same shape was corded with muscles and sinew. The hunter let his fingers linger on the delicate collar bones, the tender hollow of his throat before following their trail with his lips. The brunet tipped back his head, eyes closed reverently as Fili sucked a bruise into his throat. The werewolf’s scarred fingers played through the thick dark hair on Kili’s chest, toying with the hard, flat nipples. Kili keened under his ministrations, and the noise sent Fili’s blood coursing straight to his cock. He slowly continued his descent down his brother’s stomach, torturously nipping each inch of wonderful pale skin. He followed the trail of dark hairs until they disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Fili dipped his tongue under the waistband, teasing. Under him, Kili whined. 

“What’s wrong, brother mine?” Fili provoked, running his fingers over the brunet’s exposed hipbones, his touches feather-light. 

Kili practically growled at him, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “Are you trying to kill me? I’ve waited over a decade for this! Don’t make me wait anymore!” 

The hunter’s heart nearly exploded within his chest, strong love for his brother singing in his blood stream, warming him to the core. With Kili’s confirmation, the blond made quick work of stripping him bare, popping open the fly of his jeans and tugging at them as Kili wiggled out of them and his skin-tight boxer-briefs. Taking advantage of the pause in contact, Fili unbuttoned his own pants and let them pool on the floor. He suddenly felt cold, forgetting that in his flight to find Kili, he had neglected to put on his boxers. The brunet smirked lewdly at him, and Fili leaned forward to end that smile at once. 

Blindly, Fili maneuvered them towards the large bed that dominated their messy hotel room. The vampire came down first, the hunter on top of him, supporting himself on hands and knees. The first whispery brush of their cocks sent gooseflesh up the blond’s arms and legs as he moved forward and grasped them both against his palm. 

Kili hissed at the contact, writhing underneath him. In a blink of an eye ,the brunet’s hands and lips were all over Fili’s body, searching and probing, running along his skin as if desperately trying to memorize every bump and groove. He arched his back as the blond slowly pulled back his foreskin, exposing the bright red head. The hunter smirked to himself, noticing that although Kili was longer than he was, he definitely had girth on his younger brother. Fili urged Kili up towards the headboard with his body, and then dipped, taking the vampire’s cock in his mouth. 

The werewolf sucked at the crown, paying special attention to the slit, as it dripped salty fluid onto his waiting tongue. He wrapped his lips over his teeth and hollowed out his cheeks as he took in more of the brunet’s shaft, covering it all the way, with little difficulty to the hilt. He flicked his eyes up, taking in his brother’s expression as he licked and sucked his way around his prick. Kili had nearly stopped breathing, hands clutching the sheets as if for dear life. Fili cupped the vampire’s balls lightly, palming them in time with the motions of his mouth. 

“Fee…I’m gunna…” Kili moaned, swallowing his last words as he came down his brother’s throat. Fili accepted every drop, only letting go when he was sure Kili was done. His brother was lying, almost boneless, sprawled across the massive king-sized bed. 

Fili crawled up the bed to join him, a wolfish smile slowly creeping onto his face. “Tired?” 

“Shut up,” Kili answered, still breathing heavily. “Am not,” he added, turning over onto his side. His eyes were still large and dark as he eyed his brother, soaking him in. 

“Good. I’m not done with you yet,” Fili replied, sliding over so they were skin to skin again. His hands gripped Kili’s hip as the brunet took Fili’s achingly hard cock in his hand. Fili pulled back, knowing too much contact would send him over the edge much more quickly than he wanted. It had been a long time since he’d been with another person; hunting wasn’t exactly conducive to intimate relations. 

“What?” the brunet questioned, his eyes flicking up to meet his brother’s in confusion. 

“I’ll come too easily with you touching me… It’s been… awhile,” he said shyly, a fresh blush flooding his face with color. “I want to last,” he murmured, drawing Kili back towards him and kissing him. He wanted the vampire to be screaming his name before this was over. He halted, turning towards the side to retrieve some lotion from the bottle on the bedside table. The brunet arched an eyebrow and smiled at him, taking the bottle from his hand. 

“Let me,” Kili purred, uncapping the bottle and pouring some of the lotion into his palms. He warmed it between his hands before slicking Fili quickly and handing over the bottle. Fili closed his eyes and breathed out harshly, the light touch sending warm spears into his stomach. He opened them to his brother, lying down on his back, hand languidly stroking his own cock. The blond envied his younger brother something fierce — it had been many years since the last time he had bounced back that quickly. 

Fili climbed over Kili again, straddling him before coating his fingers in the slick substance. The werewolf trailed his slippery fingers down the brunet’s stomach, purposefully ignoring his straining prick, and under his sack. He quickly found the pucker of muscle he sought. Fili ran his finger around it, slicking it with the lotion before pushing in to the first knuckle. Kili moaned under him, pushing himself down harshly onto Fili’s finger, surprising the blond. 

“Hold your horses, Kee. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly, cautiously adding another finger. 

“You can’t. I’m a bloody vampire, remember? Now would you please just fuck me already?” 

Fili chuckled, unable to hold it in. This was the Kili he remembered, reckless and unable to wait. Still, no matter what his brother insisted, Fili could not bring himself to just push in. He would hate himself if he caused Kili one moment of pain because of his selfish actions. Scissoring his fingers, he pulled another frustrated moan from the vampire’s throat.

“Fee, please…”

Fili bent and kissed his brother gently. “So impatient, Kee,” he teased, working in a third finger, ignoring Kili’s exasperated cries. The brunet’s eyes implored him to just do it, to take him and make him his. Inside of his lover, Fili curled his fingers gently, causing Kili to buck off the bed. 

“Brother, please!” Kili begged, almost weeping, his cock hard and heavy, leaking across his stomach. 

 

“As you wish,” Fili replied, retracting his fingers. He carefully lined himself up and tentatively pushed the crown of his cock inside. Fili watched the vampire’s face, checking for any signs of discomfort as he moved gently. Under him, he felt Kili’s tightly wound body relax as he pushed himself down again, swallowing the blond’s shaft with his body. Fili pulled back slowly; still scared he would hurt his brother, despite his reassurances. He thrust forward again, savoring the warmth that was engulfing him. 

“Fee, I’m fine! You won’t hurt me,” Kili said suddenly, breaking the blond’s slow rhythm. “You can’t hurt me,” he said again, kissing Fili passionately. The werewolf kissed him back, picking up the speed of his thrusts. He opened his eyes just a hair, soaking in the image of his beautiful brother bouncing below him, surrounding him, crying out as Fili filled him over and over again. It fueled him, spurring him to push harder and faster into Kili, who was clutching at Fili’s back, drawing long lines in his skin. 

Fili angled his thrust upward; searching for that one spot he knew would send Kili spiraling into oblivion. The vampire moaned beneath him when he hit it, groaning his name loudly. 

“Fili…Oh, Fee….. Right there… just a bit more...,” he cried, scraping his nails harder across his back, breaking the skin and creating thin lines of blood. The brunet pulled him closer, trailing his lips along the werewolf’s pulse lines, where blood thrummed the closest to his skin. Fili felt Kili shiver under him, felt the points of his razor-sharp fangs ghost across his skin, but suddenly Kili pulled back, grabbing at the sheets like a man possessed.

The werewolf sped up his thrusts, knowing he didn’t have much longer either. He pounded Kili into the bed, feeling warmth collect just south of his navel. Suddenly the brunet let out a long low cry, shuddering against him, his muscles clenching tightly around Fili’s cock. The sensation was too much for him, and the blond followed his brother over the edge, holding him tightly against his chest. 

Exhausted, but not wanting to crush the vampire under his weight, Fili rolled off to the side, breathing harshly, his orgasm still sending delightful tremors through his spent body. He turned his head to look at Kili to find the brunet facing him, clearly as spent as he was, his dark lashes fanned over pale cheeks. Warmth overtook him as he stared for a long moment, wanting to memorize his brother’s form beside him. Happiness tore through him like a hurricane, threatening to drown him under it’s massive weight. 

The blond collected his brother into his arms, yawning. It had been a stressful night and he desperately wanted to sleep. He pressed a kiss into Kili’s temple. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered gently, stifling another yawn, but Kili was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, beng for all her hard work.
> 
> See you guys next week!


	9. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cops are dicks.

Kili awoke with the smell of his brother in his nostrils and blond hair stuck to his cheek. Gingerly, he rolled over to look at Fili, still blissfully asleep beside him. Slumber had smoothed the wrinkles and frown lines that the years and hardships had carved into his brother’s face. Even after a hard night, Fili looked gorgeous as always, mussed in a sexy way Kili never got the hang of. He had always been jealous of the way his brother looked, all golden curls and hard muscles. He had been the captain of the football team, fun and popular, a different girl on his arm every day. Kili had been cast as the weird outcast with the thick glasses and crooked teeth. 

The vampire propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at the werewolf on the bed next to him. The differences between them were still as vast as they had been in high school. Kili was still taller and lankier, but the curse had taken his form and changed it to his advantage. It had filled out his body, added bulk to his muscles and luster to his hair. His eyesight had mended, his teeth straightened and fangs had grown under his canines, waiting for the right opportunity to slide in. The vampire noticed the marked difference between their arms, his own pale porcelain complexion next to Fili’s sun-kissed bronze. 

Kili slid in closer, sensing the blood thrumming under the thin skin of his brother’s neck. Despite his health, Fili smelled…off. The mouth-watering tang usually contained in human blood was missing. As if sensing him, Fili rolled over on his side, his back towards his brother. The smell of his blood was stronger, owing to the now dried scratches the brunet had clawed into his back. Without thinking, Kili drew his tongue up one welt, the flavor of his brother’s blood saturating his mouth. 

“Did you just lick me?” a sleepy voice caught him by surprise as Fili turned over to face him. If he had been able, Kili would have blushed at being caught.

“Erm.. no..” He replied sheepishly, attempting to swallow. He soon found he couldn’t and gagged, making a disgusted face, much to the amusement of the blond. “Your blood tastes awful!”

Fili kept laughing. “I can’t tell whether that’s good or bad.” He flipped over, stretching his arms high above his head and bringing one down around the vampire, pulling him in close. 

“Good for you, bad for me,” Kili answered, moving to allow the embrace. He could see the bruises forming on Fili’s neck where he had marked him last night. “Or bad for you, depending on how you look at it,” he added, cheekily snuggling closer to Fili, his hands stealthily creeping from his sides across the blond’s body under the blankets.   
Fili raised an eye brow in response. “How could that be bad in any way?” 

“Judging from what I’ve seen getting fed on is… orgasmic,” Kili whispered, running his hands down Fili’s tight belly and grasping his semi-hard cock. 

The hunter moaned lightly as the brunet moved to capture his mouth. Fili tasted sour, like morning breath and whiskey. He could feel the corners of his brother’s lips turn up in a smile, his wiry moustache scratching Kili’s face. 

“I think I’ll pass,” Fili replied, returning his brother’s kisses with equal ardor. “I have a feeling you’ll keep me busy enough as it is.” 

Kili wouldn’t have believed even a week ago, that after ten years of solitude, he’d be lying in bed with Fili, making love to him. He’d always been ashamed of his feelings, knowing it was wrong to feel for his brother what he did. He just couldn’t help it. No one compared to Fili. . He had tried to forget it when he got to college, tried to develop feelings for someone else, but he had failed miserably, and for once, he was glad he did. 

A warm sensation bloomed in Kili’s stomach as Fili’s arms enveloped him. The blond pulled the vampire on top of him, kissing him lazily. All thoughts of the past were driven from Kili’s head as he became completely absorbed in the caresses sending shivers up his spine. Goose bumps erupted on his flesh as Fili’s hands languidly passed over his body. Kili stifled a moan as his brother’s fingers traced the bumps of his spine, gliding down his lower back and resting, maddeningly on his tail bone. 

“So beautiful,” the blond murmured under him, nuzzling against the brunet’s neck and lightly biting his ear lobe. Another blossom of warmth filled Kili’s chest, so much that it felt as if it might burst. 

“Liar,” he answered, melting against his brother’s body, fingers splayed across his chest, toying with the golden curls. Fili was the beautiful one, he was just…himself.

“Never,” Fili whispered back, nibbling on Kili’s lower lip. “Even before…” he trailed off, teasing the vampire with his tongue. “Those eyes, little brother, used to work me right over. Had me wrapped around your finger; still do,” he murmured, his fingers inching lower and lower, cupping Kili’s cheeks and spreading them gently. 

The brunet found himself smiling into his kisses, absorbing the love talk, storing it away in his heart for later when he would savor every syllable, every honey- drenched word. 

Kili keened against his brother, tangling his fingers in his silky blond curls, pulling at Fili’s head until he had access to his neck. He trailed his tongue lightly across the stubble and corded muscles, sucking hard on the bruises from the previous night, ripping moans from the werewolf’s throat. Kili inched his bottom backwards, daring the blond to touch him. He continued his assault, finding a spot under Fili’s jaw that made him tremble like a teenager. He smiled to himself as he sucked harder, leaving his brother gasping under him, hard cocks pressed between their bellies. His hand moved between them to grasp them, working them lightly together. Fili hissed at the friction, his hips bucking forward. 

A harsh knock at the door caused them both to still.

“Police! Open up!”

“Shit,” Fili mumbled angrily, shoving Kili off of him. He grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapped it haphazardly around his naked hips, his prick tenting the front impressively. 

“Hide. Now!” he hissed at the vampire, keeping his voice low so as to not alert the officer outside the door. Kili scrambled off the bed and rolled quickly under it. The dingy hotel room didn’t even have a proper closet, or any other place for the fully grown man to hide. The brunet scooted closer to the edge, just enough to see his barely-clad brother open the door to a red-headed police officer, not much older than Fili. 

“Is there a problem, officer?” he heard the blond say, leaning slightly on the frame of the door. The officer’s eyes raked Fili’s body, a flush creeping across the man’s pasty cheeks. Kili’s eyes followed the officer’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. The officer quickly snapped his gaze up, looking dead into Fili’s face. 

“Uh yeah. Sorry to bother you…errr… Mister….” He consulted his notes “Mulder. There was an attack last night. I just wanted to ask you a few questions,” the officer said quickly, keeping his eyes steady. He seemed to have recovered from his brief loss of composure. 

“Sure, no problem,” Fili answered him, adjusting his towel. “Shoot.”

“Did you see anything suspicious around last night?” the officer asked, barely tearing his eyes off Fili’s long enough to pull out a notebook. Fili shook his head in response. “No, I didn’t, but I’ve been sleeping since I got here. Long drive,” he explained, putting a hand lightly on his hip. 

The officer’s eyes followed less than discreetly but Fili acted as though he didn’t notice. Under the bed, Kili had ceased breathing, watching the officer with a murderous glare. There was a look there that gave Kili a bad feeling, like the officer already knew Fili was somehow involved in the bloody attack. Jealousy mixed with fear bloomed, hot and ugly, in his gut. He didn’t like the look on the officer’s face, didn’t like the way Fili seemed to be playing up to him, stroking his body in a manner that would draw anyone’s eyes to him. 

“That’s alright. Unfortunately, the victim’s unconscious, so he can’t tell us,” the red-head said slowly, measuring the blond’s reaction. He watched Fili intently, tapping his pen distractedly on his notebook. 

“Oh… That’s good then. He’s alive,” Fili nodded nonchalantly, his tone not giving anything away. 

The red-head’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Yeah, lost a lot of blood, but he’ll make it. Room was a mess though. Chairs broken, the whole nine yards. Just gotta make sure all our bases are covered,” the officer shrugged. “You the only one here? Not traveling with anyone?” he asked, gesturing towards the bruises adorning Fili’s neck. 

The question seemed to throw the blond. “Uh- yeah, they’re… they’re from the night before last,” he answered shakily. 

“Look fresh to me,” the officer grinned maliciously, craning his neck to get a better look. From his vantage point under the bed, Kili could see what he was trying to do. The man’s eyes flicked quickly from Fili’s neck to the hotel room behind him. The vampire stilled immediately, keeping his eyes steady on the man, should he have the stupid inclination to try and step inside. 

“What can I say? I bruise like a peach,” Fili recovered, grinning lightly. He caught the man staring over his shoulder and, shifting his weight towards the man, dropped his towel to the floor. The officer quickly stepped back, a look of disgust on his face. 

“What are you trying to do? Seduce me? It’s not going to work, Blondie,” he hissed as Fili bent to pick up the towel. “I know you’re involved. I can feel it, just can’t prove it yet.” 

“How much longer are you going to be in town? I’d like to ask you a few more questions if you don’t mind,” the man spat, keeping his eyes fixed on Kili’s brother. Kili instantly recognized the look on the officer’s face. Predatory. 

“A couple days…. Here’s my number,” Fili answered back, his voice still well-mannered despite the officer’s malice. 

Kili could see his brother’s polite, fake smile as he scribbled into the man’s memo book. The vampire’s heart, so recently filled to the brim with happiness, plummeted into his stomach with anger. Why had Fili resorted to that? 

“I wouldn’t leave town if I were you,” the officer threatened, retreating to his car, his eyes hard and accusatory. 

The moment the door closed, Kili was out from under the bed, a swirling vortex of guilt and jealousy consuming him. He grabbed Fili’s arm and pinned him roughly against the door. 

“Oi! What are you playing at? Flirting with a police officer? What was that all about?” he snarled. 

“Flirting? Really? I was trying to get us out of the mess you got us in! If he was fixated on me, he wasn’t going to notice the bloody vampire hiding under the bed!” Fili yelled at him, hurt blossoming in his blue eyes. He pushed past Kili angrily. The blond grabbed the closest set of pants and quickly pulled them up, fastening them tightly. He then began stuffing his clothing and other belongings into his duffle bag. 

Kili followed him into the room, gaping at his furious brother. As usual, Fili was looking out for him, protecting him and as usual, he was screwing it all up.

“I’m sorry, Fee... I -,” he mumbled, walking slowly closer to the agitated blond. 

“It’s always “I’m sorry” with you. Why don’t you pull your head out of your ass and use it for a change!” he snapped, pulling a clean shirt over his head. “Well, start packing!” 

“What?” Kili asked guiltily, picking a pair of pants out of his bag and stepping into them gingerly. 

“We’re leaving today. Now. Before you fuck anything else up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta, beng for all her hard work! 
> 
> See you guys next week.


	10. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why road head is never a good idea.

Fili had not meant to snap like that at his brother. Even if he meant what he said, he hated losing his temper with anyone, even more so with Kili. He had expected his brother to be grateful for handling the officer, he hadn’t expected the angry outburst. The blond had just slipped back into the role he’d been forced to abandon when Kili ran away — his older brother. He had never stopped to think that maybe protecting Kili from himself wasn’t his place anymore, that he needed to let the vampire handle the consequences himself. 

Fili snuck a peak at his brother, dozing in the passenger seat, face pushed against the window. The closer they got to home, the more uneasy the werewolf felt about it. He didn’t know how Thorin would react to his younger nephew’s reappearance, his predicament. He had been Fili’s rock when he had been bitten, teaching him all he knew, but Kili was a different story. His brother was one of the creatures Thorin had devoted his life to hunting and killing. Could he be persuaded? Kili was his nephew and Fili’s brother. Surely that would count for something? Fili couldn’t be certain, and it shook him to the core. Would Thorin let his hatred of the leeches overcome his love for his family?

His thoughts turned in another direction. How would his uncle react to his nephews being involved the way they were? Fili felt a blush creeping up his neck as he thought of last night. Shame flared up in his gut. Fili knew it was wrong, they both did, and they had done it anyway. He cast another glance at the brunet, who to his surprise was staring back at him sleepily. 

“What?” Fili asked the bleary vampire defensively. “Stop looking at me like that.”   
“Like what? What’s wrong?” Kili asked him, yawning and stretching in his seat. 

“N-nothing,” Fili muttered, looking back at the road. 

“Don’t pull that with me,” the vampire responded. “I’ve always been able to tell when something’s bothering you. Now tell me before I have to take drastic measures.” A feral look crossed the vampire’s face and Fili found his stomach clenching in fearful anticipation. 

The blond raised an eyebrow at his smiling brother and remained silent. How could he even begin to approach how he was feeling with Kili? He couldn’t tell him he loved him, make love to him and then tell him it was wrong. It would break his heart, both of their hearts. 

“Fee… C’mon, just tell me,” Kili whined, unbuckling his seat belt and moving closer. The werewolf could feel his warm breath on his neck. 

Fili eyed him quickly, keeping his hands firmly planted on the steering wheel. 

“What are you doing? Put your seatbelt back on!” he barked, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“I told you, drastic measures,” the vampire smirked, trailing his hand up his brother’s thigh. He leaned forward and peppered kisses up the column of the blond’s neck, causing him to shiver. 

“Kili, I’m serious, sit down… I’m driving!” Fili sputtered, his traitorous body responding to the vampire’s touch. His breathing hitched as he struggled to control both his body and the car. 

“And? Your point?” the brunet answered, his fingers deftly undoing the werewolf’s fly. Fili could feel his brother’s cold hands through the thin cloth of his boxers. He palmed him through the fabric, smearing the pre-come that had beaded at the head. 

“Kee…. We can’t,” he moaned. He knew he should tell Kili to stop, he knew he had to do it, but he couldn’t. He wanted this, he wanted Kili something fierce. The vampire’s warm breath on his prick jolted him back to the reality of the situation. Fili slammed on the breaks, sending Kili roughly into the steering wheel and onto the floor. Breathing heavily, the werewolf put the car in park. 

“Ouch! What the hell?” Kili yelled, pulling himself out of the wheel well and rubbing his side where he had hit the dashboard. 

“This is wrong,” Fili said quietly, gulping down a deep breath in a vain attempt to clear his head. 

“It’s called road head, bro. Of course it’s wrong, that’s why it feels so good!” Kili teased him, still rubbing his head theatrically.   
Fili almost rolled his eyes, turning in his seat towards the brunet. Typical Kili, always making jokes. “Not this this, I mean this, you and me… this” He made a furious motion between them with his fingers. He saw realization bloom in his brother’s brown eyes. “Oh… Oh,” he murmured, the smirk retreating from his face. He swallowed and sat back up in his seat, his eyes huge and dark. Fili could have sworn he saw something breaking within their depths. 

“Kili… I…” he stuttered, trying to collect himself. 

“Do you love me?” the vampire asked suddenly, staring intensely at the blond. 

The question caught him off guard. “What? Of course I do!” he replied, confused. 

“Did you enjoy being with me?” 

“Yes, very much, but…” Fili trailed off, his words sticking in his throat. 

“But what?” Kili asked loudly, sniggering. “It’s wrong? It’s sick? People wouldn’t understand?” His voice gained a nasty edge. 

“People wouldn’t understand you growing into a monster either. We don’t belong with people anymore, Fili. If you don’t want me like that, just say it. Don’t hide behind what people will think as an excuse!” 

“That’s not it at all!” Fili stammered defensively. “You’re my fucking brother, alright. You aren’t just some boyfriend that I can run away from if things go south. I can’t allow something as trivial as sex to ruin it. I’d rather never touch you again than lose you,” he blurted out in one burst. 

Next to him, Kili stilled. “It’s not just about sex, Fee,” he murmured softly. “I can’t go into things like this lightly. Not anymore. I love you, I always have, like this. I know it’s wrong. Trust me, I’ve tried to get rid of how I feel, but if ten years won’t do it, I don’t think anything will.” 

The blond watched Kili fidgeting with his hands, his smooth fingers intertwined with each other and resting lightly in his lap. Ever since his younger brother was born, he had never been able to stop watching him. At first, Fili had hated it, detested the annoying little toddler that followed him around and wouldn’t leave him alone. Then he found himself unable to stop. He only felt at peace if his brother was in his sight. 

He knew what Kili was feeling. The blond had realized his feelings in high school. His friends had teased him about his incessant need to watch over his brother. ‘You would think he’s your girlfriend the way to watch him!’ ‘The kid can take care of himself.’ Fili had been relieved when Kili had left for college. Finally he could deal with his feelings in peace, filling the holes with alcohol and sex. Finally he could get over him, or so he thought. 

“This is about Thorin, isn’t it?” Kili probed, looking at his brother from under dark lashes. “The closer we get to home, the more guilty you feel. You’re ashamed of me.”

“Not of you, of myself. I’m supposed to protect you, not take advantage of you. This is all my fault,” the blond replied slowly, trying to avoid Kili’s eyes. He couldn’t take the broken look he found there. 

“You aren’t taking advantage of me, Fili. I want this, I want you. You can’t protect me from myself,” he murmured, edging as close to the blond as he was able. The brunet reached a hand out and captured Fili’s in his own. 

Fili stared at their hands. “I can try. You need someone to watch out for you. You’re too reckless, Kili,” he admonished lightly. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Maybe that was the point. Until you found me, I had no one. No family, no friends. Everyone dies. Why bother? ” Kili murmured, his thumb rubbing circles against the rough skin of Fili’s hand. “Why live forever if you’re going to be alone?” 

The simple words hit Fili like a ton of bricks. “You’re not alone, you have me and Thorin,” he croaked, forcing himself to look at Kili. 

“If he doesn’t try and stake me,” the vampire smiled as he said it, but the blond could tell by the look in his eyes, he was frightened. 

“He won’t. I won’t let that happen,” the werewolf murmured, stroking Kili’s hand reassuringly. 

Kili looked over at him, his eyes huge and dark. The vampire leaned forward as if going to kiss him, but Fili hesitated, moving back in his seat. A look of rejection swept across the brunet’s face and he pulled his hand away, returning it to his own lap. 

Fili swallowed. He hated this, hated the nagging shame in his stomach, hated hurting his brother. He loved Kili more than anything, he wanted in his heart of hearts to be with him, but he knew that no one would ever understand. He had to make Kili see that, for the brunet’s sake more than his own. The blond swore to himself as he drank in his brother’s face that he would make Kili see reason, even if it broke his own heart. 

“I’m sorry, Kee... I… I… I need time,” he stuttered, turning away from him and towards the front of the car. His hands were shaking as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

Next to him, Kili took a deep breath. “Why don’t you let me drive for a while?” he mumbled, still staring at the hands in his lap. “You look tired, Fee…”

Fili merely nodded. In truth, he was exhausted and was more than willing to let his brother take over as long as he could sleep and escape the reality of his own breaking heart. 

He opened the car door and slid out, rounding the hood as Kili mirrored his actions. They passed each other with nary a word. As Fili settled into the passenger’s seat, he mused how strange it was to be on the other side of the shifter. He watched the brunet for a moment as he started the car and put it into drive. 

“I can drive. I promise. Now get some sleep,” Kili ordered softly, all the life gone from his normally expressive voice. Fili didn’t argue as he curled around the vampire’s sweatshirt, engulfing himself in Kili’s scent as he drifted into a guilt-ridden sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Fili was woken a couple of hours later by a hand shaking his shoulder roughly. 

“Uh, Fee… Fili… Wake up!” Kili’s voice sounded panicked, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Fili’s arm. 

“What? What is it?” he asked, turning over and blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes. 

“Uh … We’re here… and… Uncle Thorin doesn’t look so happy to see us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as usual to my Beta Beng for all her hard work!
> 
> See you next week!


	11. Kili/ Fili

_“I’m sorry, Kee... I… I… I need time.”_

Kili’s heart sunk in his throat as he heard the words spill from his brother’s mouth. The pain radiated through his entire body, draining him of whatever energy he had gained from the half-hearted nap in the car. 

Kili filled his lungs with air. He wanted to shake some sense into Fili. Why couldn’t he see it as clearly as the vampire did? He cast a glance at the werewolf, noticing for the first time that night how tired he looked. His hands were shaking furiously as he gripped the wheel of the car. Fili couldn’t drive in this state.

“Why don’t you let me drive for a while?” the brunet offered, fidgeting with his hands. “You look tired, Fee…”

The blond merely nodded, looking dazed. Silently, he exited the car and came around to the passenger’s side. Kili followed suit, leaving the jacket he’d been sleeping on wedged between the door frame and the head rest. Kili tried to catch his brother’s eye as he passed, but the werewolf looked at the ground as they skirted each other. The vampire’s heart sunk even further into his gut. 

He tried not to watch Fili settle down in the passenger seat beside him. The brunet adjusted his seat, moving it back so his legs would fit. He fiddled with the other lever, reclining the seat into a comfortable position. He glanced over at the blond, meeting his eyes for a split second before turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life. 

“I can drive. I promise. Now get some sleep,” Kili told Fili, who promptly curled up against Kili’s jacket and closed his eyes. 

As he began to drive, the vampire had to resist the urge to cry. What was the point of being immortal if he had no one to share it with? He hadn’t even lived out a normal human lifespan and already he didn’t want it. For the next eighty years or so, he’d be completely alone, unless Fili came to his senses. After he’d run away, he’d been alright with the idea of Fili being simply alive and happy, but now that they were together and Kili knew what he was, could he be okay with the idea that his brother was alive and well, but not his? 

 

He should be grateful for the second chance to even have his brother in his life. Kili had thought about going back so many times for this exact reason, but now that he had it, he felt like it wasn’t enough. The brunet knew, in his mind at least, that what Fili said was true. For them to be together like they had been just the night before was considered wrong. But it didn’t feel wrong to him, not anymore. He had told himself so many times that Fili was his brother and the feelings that he had were wrong that the words had simply lost all meaning to him. They held no power over his heart anymore. 

Kili had expected the hunter to reject him when he’d kissed him, to push him away in disgust, but the werewolf had pulled him closer and claimed the brunet as his own. He could have gone away, nursing his broken heart if Fili had rejected him, but the fact that Fili felt the same made it impossible for him to let go, the glimmer of hope that his brother would relent in his beliefs and love him again clawing at him mercilessly. 

Kili looked over at his brother again, noting how tightly Fili clutched his sweatshirt, as if his life depended on it. He knew he should leave, that it would be better for both of them, but he loved Fili too much to put him through the same thing he did when he left ten years ago. Any life with Fili in it was much more enticing than a life alone, even with the exquisite pain the vampire was feeling. 

His thoughts soon drifted to Thorin. Fili was certain that everything would be okay when they got to their uncle’s, but Kili wasn’t so sure. The doting uncle Kili remembered was not the same hunter and mentor the blond knew, and that scared him. In the decade that Kili had been away, Thorin had not only lost his beloved sister, but he’d lost both of his nephews to the very monsters he hunted. That could definitely change a man. The vampire fully expected Thorin to reject him, but he worried more about Fili, what their uncle’s inevitable rejection would do to him. Kili couldn’t expect his brother to make that choice. He’d rather leave and sacrifice his happiness and possibly his life than cause Fili any more pain than he already had. 

Kili began to notice the familiar landmarks as he crossed the state border. Even though it had been far too long since he’d been in this corner of the country, as soon as he entered, it all came flooding back. He recognized more and more as he drove along, remembering the little memories that were attached to each passing exit. The time their mother’s rusty excuse for a car broke down on Route 90. Uncle Thorin taking them for a fishing trip in the Great Lakes. The cabins they stayed in after senior prom. 

It was late when he pulled Fili’s truck down the dirt driveway towards Thorin’s junk yard. The truck bounced lightly over the numerous pot holes, and Kili slowed down so as not to wake his brother. The vampire stopped the car when he reached the house, slowly turning off the engine. 

Abruptly a figure dashed out of the house. Kili’s vampire sight caught it easily. It was Thorin, armed with a sawed-off shotgun and a murderous look on his face. Panicked, Kili shook his brother roughly. 

“Uh, Fee… Fili… Wake up!” he gasped, hoping Fili would rouse easily. He did not want the first time Thorin saw him to be with Fili deadly still in the passenger seat of his own car. 

 

“What? What is it?” Fili mumbled, swatting at the brunet with his hand as he turned over.

“Uh … We’re here… and… Uncle Thorin doesn’t look so happy to see us.”

 

Fili sat straight up in his seat and was greeted by a fleeing image of his uncle in his normal hunting gear outside the house. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the blond opened the door, jumped out of the car and called out into the darkness, slamming the door behind him.

“It’s me, Uncle Thorin!” He took a few steps away from the car, his eyes darting along the tree line, searching for the figure of his uncle. He tentatively took a couple steps forward, stopping when he was aligned with the hood of the car. 

Almost at once, he was splashed in the face with water. Fili sputtered, irritated at the older hunter’s antics. 

“Was the holy water really necessary?” the werewolf huffed, wiping his face. “Give me that!” he playfully yanked the flask from his uncle, whose hands were drenched in the liquid. 

“Always,” answered Thorin, pulling his older nephew into a hug. “You’ve been gone too long, boy.” 

“Yeah well, I got sidetracked,” Fili smirked, cracking his back, sore from sleeping in the car. Days on the road really hadn’t done his joints any favors. “Which brings me to…” The blond stepped back towards his truck, circling around to the driver’s side door. He pulled the door open and ducked his head in. “Kili, you can come out now,” he murmured. 

Kili shook his head quickly. “Not if he’s going to throw holy water on me!” his brother hissed at him. He was eyeing Thorin through the windshield, fear evident in his dark eyes. 

The blond showed him the flask in his hand. “I have it here, now come on!” Fili whispered back, urging his brother out of the car. “Uncle, I was hunting… er.. . and I found someone. I brought him home with me…”

“Fee, another one? You can’t keep bringing home boys that look like…” He paused. Fili blushed hotly at his uncle’s insinuation, following him around the car “Kili!” Thorin exclaimed, rounding the truck to get a better look at his supposedly long- dead nephew who was just getting out of the truck , a suspicious look in his eyes. 

 

Before the blond knew what was happening, Thorin had flicked his hands towards Kili, leftover droplets of holy water flying off his fingers. Kili shrieked when the water hit him, throwing his hands up and attempting to scrub it off his face. 

 

Thorin’s gruff face broke into an ugly grin. “I knew it!” he said, taking a step closer to Kili. “This isn’t my nephew,” Thorin growled, grabbing for the stake he kept in the back of his belt. Fili leapt forward and grabbed his arm, causing him to drop the wooden object to the dusty ground.

“What did you do that for!? It’s Kili, Uncle, I swear!” he babbled, panic overcoming any semblance of calm that he’d had.

“He’s not your brother anymore, Fee, he’s a killer, just like all the others,” Thorin said, his voice low and calm. The victorious grin was still plastered on his face. 

The vampire was doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground and cursing wildly. “Fee, you promised, you bastard!” he screamed in his agony. As he pulled back, Fili saw, to his horror, Kili’s fangs slide out of his gums, his eyes wide and black, skin steaming where the water had hit it.

 

_‘Shitshitshitshit,’_ he thought, putting himself between his uncle and the vampire, certain that his brother would lunge at the older hunter, but, to his surprise, he didn’t. 

Kili was still, hands gripped tightly against the fabric of his jeans. He took deep gulping breaths, and Fili saw his fangs recede. His eyes faded back to their normal dark brown. The younger hunter savored the astonished look that crossed Thorin’s face. 

“But…” the word fell from his lips, the rest of the sentence dying on his tongue.

“He’s abstaining…. Well, trying to abstain, trying to be better. That’s why he needs us, Thorin. You helped me. Why can’t we help him?” Fili pleaded, unable to keep the smug tone out of his voice. He knew that Kili’s restraint was not what Thorin expected from him. 

“He’s a vampire,” his uncle hissed back at him, still staring in surprise at his younger nephew. “You were… you are… You’re different!” 

‘How am I different? We’re both monsters. I would have killed if I hadn’t had you helping me every step of the way. We owe it to him to help him! You owe it to Mom to help him. She never gave up on him, and neither should you!” the blond snapped back, his fists clenching anxiously at his sides. He was very close to hitting his uncle, but a voice from behind him stayed his hand. 

“Uncle… please,” Kili’s voice was low and raw from screaming. 

Thorin stilled. His eyes, which had been squinted in anger, opened wider at the brunet’s pleading. 

“Please… Help me…I can’t go on like this anymore,” the vampire begged, still kneeling on the hard, dusty ground. His hands were clenched, his dark curls obscuring his face. Fili could tell he was close to tears. 

The blond looked back at his uncle. The perpetual scowl of his features softened as he surveyed his younger nephew. 

“Uncle… Mom would-,” Fili began, trying to hammer the point home. Thorin raised a hand for him to stop talking. 

“Enough, Fili. I get it. He can stay.” The older man’s voice was heavy with sadness, thickened with emotion. “He’s still not my Kili,” he added brusquely, and headed towards the house. 

As Thorin turned his back, Fili rushed to his brother, checking over his injuries. He cupped Kili’s chin, looking at the burns on his face from the holy water. “Oh Kee,” he murmured, guilt welling up within him. 

To his surprise, Kili pulled away from him, shielding his face from view. 

“I’m fine, Fili. No need to fuss,” he assured the blond, pulling himself to his feet. 

The hunter followed him, getting up off of the hard ground. He dusted himself off before turning to his brother again. 

“I told you everything would be alright,” he said finally, walking towards his truck. 

“That’s “alright” to you!? That he didn’t succeed in killing me? We have very different definitions of “alright”,” the vampire snapped, shaking his head. 

“It’s a start,” the blond shrugged, pulling their duffle bags from the truck and following Thorin’s route to the house.

~~~~~~~

In Thorin’s spare room, Fili set up the old army cot and pulled out the couch for Kili to sleep on. He watched his brother’s shoulders slump when he entered the dark room and saw the separate sleeping arrangements. _‘It’s for the best,’_ he told himself, trying in vain to ignore the painful stabs in his gut from the devastated look on Kili’s face. 

He had just settled down into a light sleep when the brunet’s voice rang out in the otherwise quiet house. 

“Fee?” 

“I’m trying to sleep, Kili,” he murmured, flipping over so his back was towards his brother. 

“When Thorin said “You can’t keep bringing home boys that look like- ”… Who do they look like? He didn’t finish,” Kili croaked, his voice edged with a hint of jealousy. 

“Goodnight, Kili,” Fili said harshly. He didn’t want to answer the question. Thorin always accused him of going after guys that looked like his brother. Fili would never admit to it, even if it were true, least of all to the brunet. 

“Fee, but…” 

“Goodnight, Kili!” the blond snapped, effectively silencing him. Fili mashed his face into his pillow, hot tears burning the insides of his eyelids. He fell asleep slowly, the guilty prickle of shame as his unwanted and only bed partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta and friend, Beng fro keeps me writing with her amazing sense of humor! ilu!
> 
> See you guys next week! Kudos and comments keep me going!


	12. Kili/ Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every family has a few skeletons in their closet, the Durins have whole trunks.

The room was deadly silent when Kili woke up. No sleepy sighs from Fili, no even breathing, no nothing. The vampire sat straight up, his eyes wide with panic. The cot on which Fili had been sleeping was made, straight as a pin, and there was a note on the pillow, covered with his brother’s messy scrawl. 

**K,  
Gone out with Uncle. Will be back before lunch. Don’t get into too much trouble! **

**-F.**

Kili snorted at the last line. Him? Get into trouble? He never went looking for trouble, it just always seemed to find him. 

The room they had slept in looked as if it hadn’t been used in years. A thick coating of dust covered the end table and shelves. The ratty pull-out couch on which he had spent the night was heavily faded from the sun that was struggling through the dirty window. The brunet had never been here, but there was a certain air of familiarity. 

As he wandered the room, Kili began to recognize the furnishings. The books on the shelves had been his mother’s, and the end table had once sat beside the set of bunk beds he and Fili shared in the small house where they had grown up. So many of these things had come from his mother’s house that he wouldn’t be surprised if Thorin hadn’t been in here since he brought those belongings in. He could tell from his reaction last night that his uncle felt Dis’ death acutely. 

The vampire was overcome with a strange curiosity. What else had his uncle kept? He began to peek in the drawers and over the shelves, his pale fingers leaving trails in the dusty surfaces. It didn’t take him long to discover the seemingly forgotten trunk in the far recesses of a dingy closet. 

The trunk was so battered, it was hard to believe it was still in once piece. There were long splintered gouges taken off the top as if from the claws of some beast. The sides were spattered with what looked — and smelled — like human blood. Strangely enough, the box had been left unlocked. It was also the only thing that wasn’t coated in dust. 

Kili vaguely recognized it as belonging to his uncle. In fact, it had stood at the end of the rarely used bed Thorin occupied at their old house. The brunet had never paid it much attention. They weren’t allowed in Thorin’s room when he wasn’t home, and he could count on his hand the number of times he’d been in there when his uncle was. The trunk had never been his focus when the older hunter was around, and it was far more unobtrusive then than it was now. 

He ran his hands over the box reverently, a snake of guilt curling tightly in his gut. However, his overwhelming curiosity was far greater. The brunet popped the lid of the trunk and gazed hungrily into its depths. 

It was jumbled, not in the usual order that Kili usually associated with Thorin. His uncle had always been neat, a place for everything and everything in its place. Kili scanned the box before pulling out a worn picture frame. Inside was an old picture of Thorin, Dis, Fili and himself. They smiled at him from outside their tiny house, Fili done up in an ill-fitting suit. It had been the day of his high school graduation, the last picture they had taken as a family. Kili cleaned the face with his thumb, rubbing away the grime to get a better look. He viewed his uncle, how happy he’d looked, before the grief had settled in the lines of his face and painted grey streaks in his hair. The vampire ran a finger over his own happy face, noting the crooked teeth and the horrible acne. As much as he had disliked who he was then, it paled in comparison to the constant, low-simmering self-loathing he was feeling now. The only thing that made the vampire redeemable in his own eyes was Fili’s love, and he no longer even had that. 

Another item in the box caught his attention, and he put the picture down lightly. Two sets of baby shoes were tangled haphazardly together, sitting on the top of the detritus, as if they’d been handled recently. The handwriting on the bottoms, in what the brunet recognized as his mother’s, marked them as his and Fili’s. He held them in his hand respectfully, his palms cupped around the tiny leather booties. Thorin had kept them, he thought warmly, smiling to himself. 

There were many more items he did not recognize. Small bags made of coarse linen filled with feathers and bone, sharp, deadly-looking daggers made from silver, intricately carved stakes. Hunter’s tools, he realized with a start, the smile fading from his face. Kili pawed through the box, digging at the seemingly random assortment of things. 

An item towards the bottom of the box caused his stomach to curdle as he beheld it. A child’s doll, homemade by the looks of it, splashed with blood. He could tell from the smell it gave off, it wasn’t human, it was another creature he didn’t quite recognize. Kili dropped the doll to the floor. Were these trophies? He began excavating in earnest, studying the horrors that the trunk held. He could smell them, the blood, the fearful perspiration, the death. It seemed increasingly odd to him that Thorin would keep these items in the same place he kept his family relics. 

As he dug, Kili became more and more confused, pulling up piece after piece. Letters and cards Thorin’s small nephews had written him from summer camps and for Father’s day. A small gilt child’s bracelet, belonging to a stranger. Crumpled photos of Dis and Gili’s wedding, so many years past. It all made no sense. They didn’t seem to be what he had first thought, but if they weren’t trophies, then what were they?

An old leather-bound notebook caught Kili’s eye. With his back against the closet door, he flipped it open and began to read. It seemed to be a monster manual, written by Thorin over the years he had been hunting. It wasn’t just vampires and werewolves, but all sorts of nightmarish creatures. Wendigos and wraiths. Ghosts and golems. Shape-shifters and succubi. It was all here, scratched in Thorin’s precise handwriting. There were pictures too, methods of killing, and maps drawn of sightings. 

Kili was so engrossed that he didn’t even hear the door when it opened a couple hours later. 

 

Having packed the bed of the truck with groceries and a small cooler, Thorin slid into the car next to his older nephew. He knew it was a mistake to let Fili drive. The new grey hairs he was sure had sprouted on his head spoke volumes in that regard. Age had done nothing to temper the boy’s recklessness. Even when they had hunted together, he had always been the one driving, feeling far safer with his own hands on the wheel. 

The older hunter blamed his poor judgment on the stress headache pounding his skull and the vampiric nephew currently crashing his guest room. He would be lying if he said finding out Kili was alive hadn’t shaken him. He had given his younger nephew up for dead after years with no trace. He never would have believed a fledgling to be as cautious as Kili had been when he left. Thorin even considered the possibility that the brunet had become a darkling, like Frerin, but with no sign in years, he had simply given up. 

Thorin watched the road anxiously as he held tightly onto the door, his mind still grappling with the facts of last night. As a seasoned hunter, he knew what the proper course of action should be. He should have already pushed a stake through Kili’s ribcage, and salted and burned his bones to ash. He wouldn’t deny that his heart had leapt in his chest when he saw Kili get out of the car. He wouldn’t deny a wave of relief had flooded him, to find out he wasn’t dead. He also wouldn’t deny the hard clench of dread in his gut when he had fully realized what had happened. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Thorin doubted, even without Fili there, that he could have staked his nephew. The bravado he put on the previous night had been a knee- jerk reaction from his twenty years of hunting. His younger nephew’s begging had broken something inside him. The hunter could practically hear his sister’s voice in his head when Kili had spoken the words. Fili had been right, Dis would have done whatever it took to help her younger son, and for her, he would as well, as much as his instincts screamed against it. 

As they turned the bend in the road, Thorin felt a prickle run up his neck as if they were being watched. There was only one other car on the road, an innocuous beat- up, wooden-paneled station wagon behind them. The older hunter peered in the rear view mirror. The driver was a standard white male, wearing sunglasses and a black baseball cap. Red hair peeked out from under the cap. Mentally, Thorin shrugged. ‘I’m getting paranoid in my old age,’ he admonished himself lightly. His nephew in the driver’s seat glanced over, giving him a knowing look. The relaxed posture of the blond’s body tensed imperceptibly. 

“What is it?” he asked, keeping his voice calm and even. 

Thorin shrugged. He didn’t want to alarm Fili with an old man’s paranoia. 

“It’s nothing, nerves, that’s all. You two dropping in wasn’t exactly something I was prepared for. When you mentioned a surprise on the phone, I was thinking a souvenir, not a vampire,” he murmured, still watching the car behind them. 

Fili chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think it through all the way. I was just so happy to see him…” 

Thorin eyed the barely visible hickies on his nephew’s neck. “I can tell,” he answered gruffly. 

His nephew at least had the decency to turn red. He tore his gaze from his uncle and stared directly at the road, both hands on the steering wheel. 

“I-it’s not like th-,” the younger hunter stuttered. 

Thorin shot him a look that made the words die on his lips. He had known something was off between his nephews for a long time. He could see it in their eyes before they themselves knew what they were feeling. The hunter had hoped that it would dissipate in time, once the boys got out of their small rural community, but he could see from the guilty look in Fili’s eyes that it had only gotten worse. 

The truck turned shakily into Thorin’s winding driveway with nary a peep from either of its passengers. Thorin watched the station wagon pass them. Its driver paid them no attention as they disappeared behind the rows of sturdy pines. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as they jostled along down the driveway. 

When they reached the house, Fili was the first one out of the car, grabbing the majority of the groceries and the cooler to take inside. The older man rounded up what was left and followed him into the front door. Inside, the blond was already calling out for his brother. 

“KILI! We’re back!” he yelled jovially, searching the kitchen for signs the brunet had been there. The house was deadly silent, the only sound was Fili tearing through it. He stopped when he reached the back bedroom, and Thorin could tell by his sigh that Kili was there. He walked slowly forward and saw his younger nephew, his features marred with confusion, Thorin’s journal on his lap. The trunk in which the book had taken up residence was opened, some of its contents strewn on the floor. Thorin felt as if he wanted to sink through the floor in shame at anyone looking through the innards of that blasted trunk. 

Thorin stepped past Fili and into the room, Kili’s eyes following him the entire way. “This is mine,” he growled. “Who gave you permission to paw through my things?”

“What is this?” Kili asked him, seemingly undeterred by Thorin’s angry questions.

“None of your business.” 

The vampire pushed himself up from the floor, still holding tightly onto the leather- bound book. “What is it? At first I thought it was some sort of a sick trophy collection, but there are mementos of us as kids. Baby shoes, report cards, Mom’s marriage license. But there are other things too. Weapons, these linen bags and a little girl’s baby bracelet. And this book.” He brandished the journal in front of the older hunter’s face. “Did you really kill all these monsters? What is it, Uncle? What is it?” he asked, more stridently this time. 

Noticing the glint of the bracelet in Kili’s free hand, Thorin’s next growl died in his throat. He wanted to snap at Kili, to slam that awful box shut. He should have burned it, but he couldn’t make himself part with it. 

It had started out as just storage, sitting at the foot of his bed at Dis’ house, but over the course of the years, it had become something more. He’d empty his pockets into it when he came home from a hunt, tucking away things that he hadn’t the slightest idea how they’d gotten into his pockets. 

Unlike many of the other items, the bracelet he remembered vividly. Unable to look at it, Thorin had tucked it into the trunk, to be forgotten with all the other things.

Angrily, Thorin snatched the bracelet from Kili’s hand, squeezing the warm mental tightly in his palm. 

“You want to know what all of this is, my sweet nephew? It’s a summary of what monsters have done to me. ,” he growled, glaring wildly. “They killed my brother, took me away from my sister, stole the lives of the nephews who I raised as my own sons, and murdered the woman I loved and our child inside her; that’s what it is! 

Kili’s eyes opened wide at the last sentence, but it was Fili that was the first to speak. 

“Uncle…” he murmured, placing a comforting hand on Thorin’s shoulder. 

The older hunter had never told a soul about Billie, about their baby; not even Dis. He hadn’t wanted to worry her, not when she had only just given birth to Fili. By the time he was ready to confess, it was too late. Billie was dead, and their daughter along with her. It had eaten at him like a cancer ever since. He had wanted to come clean, to tell someone, but found he couldn’t, especially not to his monster nephew.

Rousing himself from the nightmares in his head, Thorin shook off Fili’s hand on his shoulder. He rounded on Kili, his momentary lapse in judgment forgotten. 

“If you want me to help you, you need to do as I say starting with keeping your grubby hands out of my things.” 

Thorin turned to Kili, grabbed the leather bound book from his hand and exited the back bedroom, leaving his nephews in stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Beng for her tireless work and unending good humor. 
> 
> See you next week!!!!


	13. Fili/Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: TORTURE . BLOOD. KNIVES
> 
> I've edited the original tags as well. Please let me know if there are any other tags I should add.

_“You want to know what all of this is, my sweet nephew? It’s a summary of what monsters have done to me. They killed my brother, took me away from my sister, stole the lives of the nephews, who I had raised as my own, and murdered the woman I loved and our child inside her. That’s what it is!”_

Thorin’s words echoed in Fili’s head as his axe hit the last of the wood. After the episode this morning, the blond had spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding both his uncle and brother. He had begun splitting wood, adding to the already voluminous pile on the side of Thorin’s house. 

He had never heard his uncle mention his love, nor a child. He had never heard him even allude in any way to even wanting romantic attachments or children. Whenever Fili or Kili asked him, he simply smiled sadly and pulled them up into his arms. The werewolf had stopped asking by the time he’d been bitten and simply chalked up the woeful smiles Thorin had given him when he walked off with his arm draped around a dark-haired boy as him being lonely. He had never once thought it had meant anything more. 

The blond wiped the sweat from his forehead, using his discarded t-shirt. He was the only one at the house now, Kili having taken off on his bike and Thorin mumbling some excuse before leaving as well. He sat down on the splitting block, taking a long pull of his beer, his fourth or fifth of the day, and surveyed the surrounding scenery. Thorin had used the money from the sale of his sister’s house to buy this place, far away from any prying neighbors. This was his main residence, equipped with everything a hunter might need. . Fili had spent many a transformation in one of Thorin’s rooms, waiting for the moon to wane again. 

The yard was filled with old cars, ranging in state from almost new to rusting heaps. Thorin could fix anything, and in addition to teaching his nephew about killing monsters, he had taught him how to fix cars. It had come in plenty handy over the years when he was far from home and his truck was acting up. 

Fili’s thoughts wandered to Kili again, his heart making painful palpitations inside his rib cage. Since the scene in the car, his brother had barely spoken to him, barely even looked at him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had made the right choice where Kili was concerned. It didn’t feel like it and Fili wished more than anything he could take back hurting him. It was a mistake, bringing Kili here. He had ignored the danger their uncle posed to him, believing in the power of love like some ignorant whelp.

 _‘I should have just left him alone,’_ he mused to himself. _‘He was doing fine on his own, without me interfering.’_

Instead of helping and bringing him back into the family fold like he'd meant to, all Fili had succeeded in doing was putting him in danger and breaking his heart.

_‘Some big brother I am.’_

With Kili still weighing heavily on his mind, the blond closed his eyes and tipped back on his block, leaning precariously against the wood pile, his sharp mind distracted by the gentle humming of alcohol in his blood. 

He never even saw the chunk of wood that knocked him unconscious.

~~~~~~

Kili rounded the sharp corner, his bike humming under him, the thoughts in his mind a jumbled, tangled mess. 

After his latest confrontation with Thorin, he had retreated to his bike for the sense of freedom and security it offered. His hair, longer than he normally kept it, was blowing out behind him, the wind rushing past his ears. The brunet loved the feeling of the breeze rippling over his skin like a wave, nothing but the wide open road before him. 

He gripped the handles of his bike tightly, accelerating as he skirted yet another sharp bend. The vampire could almost touch the motorway if he wished. Heat radiated up from the pavement, making the road look wavy and bright. After days of riding cooped up in the car, he relished the open feeling his motorcycle gave him. It always helped him clear his head.

Kili knew he shouldn’t have been going through Thorin’s things, but in his curiosity, he couldn’t help himself. He thirsted to know more about him. His reaction had been even more telling than the items contained within the truck. Kili had never known anything about his uncle’s life away from home. Apparently, Fili hadn’t either. 

That surprised him. Fili talked as if he knew everything about Thorin. They had hunted together for years after all. All those hours in the car together, killing together. 

Thinking of his brother pained him immensely. He couldn’t bring himself to speak to him after what had transpired, even though he knew he was being a right bastard. He just couldn’t shake the betrayal from his mind, especially after Thorin’s unfinished comment and Fili’s refusal to explain. There was someone else Fili loved, someone who remained in his thoughts, someone who everyone he brought home looked like. Jealousy flared in his gut again as he accelerated even more, gritting his teeth. He had to find out who it was. If he couldn’t make Fili happy himself he had to at least make sure whoever his brother had chosen to bestow his affections on was worthy of them. 

The vampire made a quick left. He would ask Fili in earnest about his love. The brunet could live with a broken heart as long as he knew the blond was happy. He steeled himself for the conversation, knowing it wouldn’t be pleasant. Kili had to know once and for all who held his brother’s heart. He sped off at once for home, a sick anticipation thrumming in his gut. 

~~~~~~

 

When Fili came to, he was gagged and bound to a kitchen chair, staring hazily into the beady golden eyes of the officer from the motel. 

“Ahhh, the sleeping beauty awakes,” the officer murmured, leaning against one of the rusted wrecks that took up the front yard of Thorin’s house. 

The werewolf’s throbbing head kept steady time with the panicked beating of his heart. What was going on? Had he followed them? Why? Where were Kili and Thorin? He struggled a bit, pulling at the ropes that bound him. They were solid, Fili wasn’t going to wiggle his way out of them anytime soon. The officer stood from his perch and undid Fili's gag.

“Now you want to tell me where your little vampire boyfriend is, Blondie? I won't hurt you,” he wheedled, a grotesque smile distorting his features. Gone were his officer’s blues, instead he had donned a red leather jacket and jeans. Under it, gleamed an expensive-looking gold chain, holding a ruby pendant, which glinted like blood in the light. 

Fili remained stonily silent, glaring defiantly at the man. Nothing would ever make him give Kili up, not to this man or anyone else. 

The red-head drew a knife from his pocket, his tongue peeking out of his thin lips. “I've been hunting that pretty boy of yours all over the country. He's a smart one," the man sneered, running his finger down the knife's spine. It was silver, Fili realized suddenly, an odd accoutrement for an officer of the law. 

_‘He's not a cop, dummy,’_ a voice in his head whispered condescendingly. _‘He's a fucking hunter.’_

“If there's anything I can't stand, it's a smart leech. Funny thing really, I was closing in on him and all of a sudden he's gone.” He brandished the knife again, bringing it dangerously close to Fili's cheek. 

The blond flinched at the weapon so close to his face. Under his skin, his blood sang in panic. Silver was a werewolf’s worst nightmare. One quick stab in the right place and he was done for. 

The man drew the knife across Fili's chest lightly, not even breaking the skin, and pain raced over him. He drew in a quick breath and held it, praying the other hunter wouldn’t notice his reaction to the metal. 

“I'm a good hunter, Blondie, one of the best. Maybe you've heard of me,” he smirked, clearly enjoying what he was doing. 

The blond racked his brain. There was a hunter Thorin told him about years before, a fairytale really. A man who had golden eyes, a forked tongue, who dressed in red, who didn’t follow the hunter’s code. 

“Smaug,” Fili whispered, his voice hoarse with fear. The thing his uncle told him had shaken him to the core then, and now they bled into his consciousness with alarming clarity. He killed hunters and monsters alike, anyone who got in the way of his insatiable greed. He was gifted at torture in particular, skilled at wringing every last drop of information from his victims. 

“That's right, Blondie. I'm a legend among hunters, I don't lose my monsters. Someone helped that leech of yours get away. It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, tongue flicking in and out of his mouth like a lizard's. His tongue was forked. 

Fili didn't say anything and concentrated on keeping his breathing even and his face blank. He wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction. 

“I said, wasn't it?” He dug the very tip of the knife into the solid muscle above Fili's right nipple. The blond’s nostrils flared as pain erupted in his chest, sending its burning tendrils over every inch of his body, but his mouth remained shut. He could feel the warm blood beginning to trickle, matting in the hair on his chest. 

The red-head grinned and dug the knife deeper into Fili’s chest, little by little, pulling a whimper from the blond’s lips. 

“Where is he, Blondie? If you give him up now, I won't even make you watch. I'll do it real quick," he offered, slowly pushing the knife again, making sure that Fili felt every searing centimeter. 

Fili’s whole body was on fire, the agony running white-hot in his veins. He gripped the chair he was tied to tighter, his knuckles turning white. 

“If you don't, I'll do it slow, slice by slice, one cut for each one of his victims." The golden-eyed hunter twisted the blade in his chest cruelly. 

Fili, unable to stop himself, howled in agony, writhing against the bonds that held him. The hunter twisted again, ripping another cry from the werewolf’s throat. Fili began to shake violently as his body reacted to the metal. 

“Ah, I thought so. A human would be in pain, but not this much," he noted, drawing the knife from the wound. The blond exhaled raggedly, almost weeping at the sweet relief the blade’s absence caused. 

“You must really love him, werewolf, to face silver for him.”

 _‘I do, I do,’_ his brain screamed, _‘I'd die for him, and it's too late to tell him. I'll never get to tell him I was wrong.’_ Tears began to run from under Fili’ lids, and he pictured his brother's sunny smile. 

“I hope he was worth it,” the hunter sneered as he dragged the knife across the right side of Fili’s chest. 

The birds in neighboring trees took flight as Fili’s screams filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Beng!
> 
> See you next week!


	14. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they slay the dragon.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, TORTURE, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.

Kili accelerated, wanting to get home as quickly as possible, when a noise tore through the surrounding woods.

Screaming. 

Someone close to Thorin’s was screaming. Not regular screams either, soul-shattering, heart-rending screams. 

Kili knew that voice like he knew the back of his own hand. His heart lurched forward.

Fili.

The screams echoed in the forest, as Kili spurred his bike faster, fear jolting down his spine. He wanted to charge in and rip whatever was causing Fili such pain limb from limb, but he knew it was a bad idea. Charging in without knowing what he was dealing with was exactly what his brother had been talking about. If he wanted his love safe and sound, he had to take a different approach. He had to think like Fili. 

He killed the engine and parked his bike when he turned into Thorin’s driveway. He had to get as close as possible without being seen. He slunk quietly through the heavily wooded forest, treading carefully over the underbrush. The vegetation was thick and gnarly, laden with thorns and prickers, studded with tall, strong trees. Vampires were designed to move undetected, and Kili was grateful for the grace the change had brought upon him. Silently, he moved until he could see the clearing of Thorin’s house. 

The vampire smelled his brother before he saw him, the air heavy with the metallic scent of blood. The man standing over Fili was dressed all in red, a knife in his hand. The sight of Fili covered in blood unsettled him. He could see every gouge made by the silver blade, angry and swollen, standing out against the tan of Fili’s skin. Blood pooled at the waistband of Fili’s jeans, flowing freely from a deep laceration on his side. The blond’s face was absolutely shattered, dirty tear tracks lining his cheeks and blood bubbling from his nose. 

“For the last time, dog, where is he?” the man in red spoke, forcing the words between his teeth. He was clearly frustrated that his normal methods weren’t working on the young hunter. 

“As I said before,” Fili spit blood at the hunter, aiming for the front of his red jacket, “fuck off!” The werewolf smirked at the hunter, his contempt clearly audible despite the smile. 

Kili recognized the man with a jolt. The officer from the motel. A spasm of anger coursed through his veins. He had known there was something off about him then, he had just been too consumed with jealousy to voice it. 

The man in red dragged the already blood- covered knife across Fili’s chest, digging it into an already inflamed cut, eliciting another painful howl. 

The hunter laughed cruelly. “It’s a pity you fell for a leech. They suck you dry and leave. Did you actually think he loved you, dog?” he taunted, eyes glinting with malice.

Kili watched as a pained look passed over his brother’s face. The hunter laughed again as he picked another spot on Fili’s already battered body and sunk his knife in. Fili hissed hard, pulling back. 

“You thought he was going to get down on one knee, and carry you over the threshold, the whole bullshit fairytale. You love him, don’t you?” he sneered, twisting the knife sharply. 

At his post, Kili cringed. It made him sick to know Fili was going through this to protect him. _‘I’m not worth this,’_ he thought grimly. _‘What would Fili do?’_ the brunet asked himself, clenching his fists. If he got to the truck without being seen, he had a clear shot to dart between the hunter and his brother. _‘Fili would have a plan. I’ll get between them. I’m quicker than he is,’_ the vampire thought. _‘I’ll rip his fucking throat out.’_

He took a step out of the woods, his footsteps utterly silent. The hunter was too concentrated on Fili to notice. The vampire crept nearer, ducking behind things in order to get closer. He paused behind Fili’s truck, peeking over to judge the distance. He had to get between the hunter and his brother quickly, as the hunter could easily plunge that knife into Fili’s heart and kill him if he was too slow. But if he waited too long, Kili was sure the shock from the silver would soon overload the werewolf’s system. Either option made him cold with fear. 

Unaware of the threat in the woods, the hunter continued his tirade. “How does it feel to know he didn’t love you?” he laughed.

Kili gritted his teeth at the comment. He loved Fili more than anything, and he was willing to die for that. Hidden behind the truck, he made his final preparations until he heard a low rustling from the other side of the clearing. The vampire peeked around the truck. 

Stepping out of the woods, was the largest woman he had ever seen. She easily topped six feet tall, with white-blonde hair cut close to the scalp. There was a large ugly scar running vertically down her face. She wasn’t a pretty woman per se, but there was something about her that made him unable to look away. The most startling thing about her was she was lacking one hand, which had been replaced with a crude metal appendage. 

Her other hand was preoccupied with a large, dark haired male with a bloodied face. Thorin.

“Look what I found lurking in the bushes,” the woman said, her voice deep and husky. The red-headed hunter turned from Fili and took a couple steps across the front of the yard to where the woman and Thorin were standing. Kili could see his uncle’s eyes scanning the yard, back and forth. 

“Ah, Thorin. So we meet again. Is this one of your monsters?” the hunter smirked at Thorin, whose hands were bound behind his back. 

“Let him go, Smaug. He has nothing to do with this,” Thorin growled, looking intimidatingly at the other hunter. His eyes flicked momentarily to where Kili was hiding. The vampire knew he saw him, Thorin had too good an eye to miss the unschooled vampire. Luckily, the two other hunters weren’t on their guard, being foolishly caught up in Thorin’s capture. 

_‘If Thorin can keep them busy for just a couple minutes, I can untie Fili,’_ Kili thought suddenly. _‘Fili’ll know how to help Uncle.’_

“No, but he has everything to do with the vampire I’ve been hunting. You’re just an extra bonus. Been meaning to look you up,” Smaug drawled, turning his back on the bloodied blond and putting all his attention on the bound Thorin.   
‘This is my chance!’ Kili darted from behind the truck to the side of Thorin’s house, concealing himself behind the woodpile momentarily. He peeked around, making sure the hunters’ attention was still on Thorin.

“Azog’s been meaning to pay you back for that pesky hand of hers.” Smaug grinned as the woman, brandished her metal hand grimly. “And we have a simple matter to settle.” 

Kili took a silent breath and dashed from the house to behind the rusted car closest to where Fili still was. The vampire could smell the sweat that mingled with the blood covering his brother’s skin. Willing himself to be as quiet as he could, Kili stole along the car until he came to Fili. 

His nimble fingers went to work, untying the knots that held the blond captive. He felt his brother stiffen in the chair. 

“Fee, it’s me. Stay still,” Kili whispered, hands making quick work of the bonds. The hunter relaxed at once. 

Thorin seemed to sense what was happening, trying to draw both hunter’s minds from the werewolf. “That matter was settled a long time ago, Smaug, and you know it. Your whore of a wife got what was coming to her!” he snapped, smirking maliciously.   
Smaug kneed Thorin in the stomach, causing the hunter to double over in pain. But Thorin continued. “I warned her. Warned the stupid bitch...” It earned him another knee, this time square in his face. 

Kili got Fili’s bonds free and, watching the scene in front of him, helped him from the chair to his hiding place between the junked cars. Even though the brunet knew they weren’t safe just yet, he couldn’t help himself when he ran his hands through Fili’s tangled hair and lightly pressed their foreheads together. Kili could feel the blond trembling as their skin touched. 

“I’m sorry…” the brunet murmured, savoring the healthy thudding of his brother’s heart. “I should have been here, shouldn’t have left...”

Despite his unsteady limbs and wounds, Fili pulled the vampire closer, and kissed him lightly. Kili froze.

“Kee… I… We…” Fili whispered, his voice horse. Kili looked at him expectantly, his eyes searching his brother’s face “We…should help Thorin,” he said finally, getting up abruptly from his sitting position. Kili dazedly followed him, his mind still reeling.   
Fili crept shakily around the cars and to the side of the house from which Kili had come. He passed the woodpile and snaked up against the side of the house, feeling with his hands along the crooked shingles. He seemed to be looking for something.   
Finally, he found it. Kili watched his brother intently as the blond’s nimble finger slid between two moss-covered shingles. There was a muffled click from under the siding, and a door swung upwards, revealing a cache of weapons. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Kili muttered, leaning in to examine the weapons. They were a little dusty but looked to be in good working order. It was also clear they weren’t standard model. All the guns and cross-bows were modified in some way to better suit hunting monsters. Cross-bows that shot stakes instead of arrows, bullets that contained dead man’s blood and holy water, buckshot made of pure silver. 

Fili ignored him as he began grabbing weapons and loading them. He handed Kili a freshly loaded shotgun and took a cross bow and a handgun for himself. Shoving the gun in his pocket, the werewolf made a silent hand gesture to the vampire and together they retraced their steps until they were behind one of the rusty cars in the front yard. 

Thorin was lying on the ground in the yard, clutching at his mid-section. His face was bloodied up pretty badly by the looks of it. Above him, Smaug and Azog stood, knuckles covered in Thorin’s blood. They still hadn’t noticed Fili was missing, they had been too absorbed in dealing with the older hunter. 

Without warning, Fili loaded his bow and fired. The contraption twanged, sending the sharpened stake flying across the yard, where the two hunters were standing. It hit the distracted Smaug’s left shoulder, embedding painfully in his flesh. Before he even realized he had been hit, Kili followed suit and pulled the trigger on his shotgun. It kicked back hard against his shoulder. 

Smaug dropped to his knees with a loud groan and keeled over onto the dirt. He lay face-up, unmoving a couple feet from where Thorin lay, still protectively clutching his stomach. Azog screamed as the tiny metal balls entrenched themselves in her thigh. She dropped, cursing and scrambled towards the woods. Kili fired at her again, this time spraying her with dirt as the pellets hit the ground. 

Cursing at himself for missing, Kili dropped to reload his gun. Wordlessly, Fili handed him the crossbow as well, as the blond trained his handgun on the woods. The vampire smashed the stake in place, and wound the weapon before propping it up next to Fili and shoving the shells into his own weapon. 

The werewolf paused, unable to get a good look at his target. He crept forward motioning for Kili to follow. The brunet grabbed the crossbow and his shotgun and followed the blond forward, his eyes flicking back and forth between the woods and Thorin. Next to his uncle, the red-headed hunter was deathly still. He hadn’t moved at all since the stake hit him. 

Adrenaline flooded Kili’s system as they skirted along the cars that lined the junk yard. Azog could be anywhere, and they didn’t know what weapons she had in the woods. As they neared the edge of the cars, the vampire took a breath and listened. With his finely tuned senses, he could hear the wounded woman blundering around in the forest. He could smell the blood seeping out of the injuries he had inflicted on her. 

“She’s next to the oak there, crouching by the roots, her good hand is on the trunk,” he whispered to Fili, pointing to the oak closest to them. Even with the foliage, Kili could see her, could sense her. Azog had stopped moving, listening for them as they were for her. The blond silently nodded, aiming carefully. 

There was a flash of motion from the other side of the yard as Fili pulled the trigger. Smaug had risen from the ground and was pulling the stake out of his own chest. Without thinking, Kili dashed from their hiding spot and across the yard. Thorin, beaten and unconscious, was still lying defenseless on the ground, completely unaware of what was happening. 

Kili barely heard his brother screaming his name as he moved to get between Thorin and the stake. His aim wasn’t good enough to risk trying to shoot the red-headed hunter. Despite being injured, Smaug was fast, and closer to the prone Thorin than he was. He barely had enough time to get between them before the red-headed hunter’s arm came down. The stake didn’t hit its intended mark, instead finding a home deep inside the vampire’s chest.  
Kili shrieked in agony as the stake pierced him. There were no words to describe the sensation. His mind went blank in distress, blocking out most of the commotion from the outside world. He barely heard the shot as his brother gunned down Smaug, the bullet piercing his forehead. He didn’t feel the detonation of Smaug’s head as his brain matter exploded out the back. All he could do was savor the taste of Fili’s last kiss as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my Beta, Beng for all her wonderfulness
> 
> See you guys next week!!!


	15. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger warning: blood, stitching, medical things

Fili stopped breathing, his heart coming to a screeching halt the moment he saw the stake enter his brother’s chest. His world rapidly narrowed to that one awful blip in time, and he pulled the trigger without thinking, watching blankly as his bullet tore through the red-head’s brain.

He didn’t care about Azog, possibly dead in the woods, he didn’t even care about Thorin lying still on the ground. All he cared about was getting to his brother. 

Gun still in hand, he raced across the yard, dropping to his knees next to Kili. The vampire’s face had gone stark white, in contrast with the burgundy blood, pouring out of the wound. Fili tore at the remains of Kili’s shirt, trying to get a better look at the laceration. The stake was embedded deeply, almost up to its ornate hilt in his brother’s chest. Blood was bubbling out of Kili’s lips, signaling to Fili that the hunter had hit the brunet’s lungs. 

_‘His lung, not his heart,’_ Thorin’s teaching voice murmured in his head. Fili knew vividly how vampires died — if Smaug had hit his heart, Kili would already be crumbling into dust, but his brother was still breathing, still alive, at least for the moment.

The werewolf began to panic, not knowing what he should do to help Kili. He had to stop the bleeding. His heart raced erratically in his chest, as he grabbed what remained of the vampire’s shirt. He wound it around the stake like a donut, knowing the wood would halt some of the bleeding until he could think of a better solution. Fili pressed down on the mangled shirt hard, his hands shaking madly. 

“Thorin, wake up,” he yelled, hoping his voice would rouse his uncle. “Please,” he added softly. 

Next to him, Thorin finally began to stir, blinking to clear the blood from his eyes. The older hunter uncurled, wincing at his injuries. He sat up stiffly and looked at the carnage before him.

“Thorin,” Fili cried again, trying to get the hunter’s attention.

Thorin’s eyes widened when he saw Kili, breathing shallowly, Fili’s hands pressed to his chest, covered in the vampire’s blood. He took in Smaug, head blown wide open by the werewolf’s bullet, gray matter spattered on the grass. At last, his wandering eyes rested on his older nephew and widened in alarm. 

“Uncle, help him please,” Fili begged, his voice thick with tears. Kili was still bleeding something awful, and the rag in his hand was sodden with blood. 

“We need to get him inside, now,” the older hunter said gruffly, immediately clamoring to his feet.

The werewolf kept firm pressure on the wound as Thorin gently picked up the limp vampire in his arms. Slowly and in tandem, they carried him into the house and laid him softly on the pull-out couch. 

Fili carefully sat on the edge, still holding the sodden shirt as Thorin hurried to the kitchen for supplies. Under his hands, he could feel Kili struggling to breathe, the hole in his lung decorating his lips with bloody froth. 

“We need to get the stake out,” Thorin said, coming back into the room holding clean bandages. He gave them over to Fili before rounding the bed to get on Kili’s side.

“I’m going to pull it out,” he explained gently, looking into the blond’s eyes. “I need you to put the bandages on as soon as I do it.”

Fili nodded, still holding the bloody shirt in one hand and the clean gauze in the other. His hands were still shaking madly. 

“One, two, three!”

Thorin held Kili’s shoulder solidly as he pulled the wooden stake from it’s temporary home. Kili began to thrash as the stake left him, crying out in pain. Blood poured from the jagged wound, running down the side of the vampire’s chest and dripping onto the bed. Fili clamped the gauze down, applying steady pressure. 

“Just keep pressure on it,” Thorin instructed, putting a comforting hand on Fili’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” He exited the room, leaving his nephews alone. 

The werewolf looked down at Kili, his face still pale and drawn. He could see the soft spider web of veins on his eyelids, the bluish tint of his cracked lips. The vampire’s blood was sticky on his trembling fingers as he held the wrappings against the wound. His vision began to blur around the edges as the adrenaline that had kept him from feeling much pain rapidly deserted him. Each laceration sung with fire as his body struggled to fight the effects of Smaug’s silver knife. 

Despite the pain, Fili gritted his teeth and kept a solid hand on Kili’s wound, watching the rise and fall of his brother’s chest. The vampire’s eyes flickered rapidly back and forth under his closed lids, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he fought for breath.

Thorin returned to the back room, carrying an armful of things. There was panic in his eyes as he took in his older nephew’s drawn face. 

“Silver poisoning,” he murmured, hastening across the room to Fili’s side. He laid a broad hand across the blond’s forehead, but Fili just shook him off. 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, his skin still stinging in agony. 

“No you’re not, Fee,” Thorin answered, laying his load on the bed. There were several piles of bandages, a needle and thread and various herbs and ointments. 

On the bed, Kili was moaning in discomfort, his limbs shaking. Fili shot a look at Thorin. 

“Just help him,” he snapped through gritted teeth. He was in no mood for Thorin’s misguided mothering. 

“He’s going to need blood. Vampires can’t make their own,” Thorin said quietly, pulling up a chair next to his nephew. 

Fili raised a questioning eye brow at his uncle. 

“He’s not the first vampire I’ve had to revive,” Thorin said simply without a further explanation. He leaned over, avoiding the blond’s questioning eyes, to check Kili’s wound. “Good, it’s clotting. Hand me the gauze?”

The werewolf did as he was told, watching Thorin with a new wave of interest as he wrapped the bandages around Kili’s chest, gently lifting the vampire, who cried out again at the motion. The blond’s heart flinched painfully inside his chest at the noise. 

Waiting for further instruction, Fili moved into a chair at the side of the couch, hands folded as he leaned forward on his knees. His eyes never strayed far from Kili’s prone form, watching for any sign of consciousness.

“He needs blood,” he murmured, mirroring his uncle’s earlier statement as he stared at his brother, willing him to open his eyes. He felt so helpless, just sitting there, not being able to give the life-giving liquid — he remembered with bitter sweetness Kili’s reaction to the very smell of his werewolf blood. The blond would give Kili every drop in his veins if he could. Panic began to set in again. 

“What do we do now?” he stammered, clenching his teeth. His agitation sent his own wounds into agony again. 

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?” Fili snapped, his emotions running high. “We can’t just let him die!” He began to get up, but his compromised state made moving a struggle. The blond sunk back into the chair, his breathing harsh and shallow, overcome with a wave of nausea. 

“Until he wakes up, there’s nothing else we can do for him,” Thorin answered bluntly. “Now let me see those cuts.” 

“I said I’m fine!” 

“He won’t thank you for ignoring your own wounds, Fili,’ his uncle said slowly. “He’d want you to take care of yourself.”

“How do you know what he’d want?” Fili snarled back at him, his nerves running away with him. “It’s not like you’ve said one nice thing to him since we’ve been here!”

Thorin sighed. “I can see it. The way he looks at you, the way you look at each other. I’ve always known.” 

Fili’s stomach dropped, but as he looked at Kili in the bed next to him, he felt neither guilt, nor shame. He felt… relief. Thorin pulled his chair over to the bed, and began to assess Fili’s injuries, cleaning them with water and gauze as he spoke.

“Love is a gift, Fee. You need to cherish every minute,” his uncle said cryptically. 

“But…” Fili winced as Thorin began to sew up the gash on his arm. His uncle wasn’t the gentlest of men, but he was good with a needle and thread. 

“Forever is a long time to be alone.” 

Fili didn’t respond, simply closed his eyes and let his uncle work. He would have scars to add to his already vast collection, but he would live. 

Next to them, Kili had stopped his pained movement, and as he lay still, his breaths were becoming deeper and more regular as time passed. Fili could feel the panic that constricted his heart loosening its painful grip. 

Silently, Thorin finished sewing and bandaging the worst of Fili’s lacerations. He stood, turning towards his younger nephew. 

“He did it to save you, you know,” Fili said quietly. 

Thorin’s eyes softened, and he placed a warm hand on the blond’s head, something he hadn’t done since Fili was very small. 

Fili returned to his post at Kili’s side as his uncle left the room. He was completely useless as both a lover and a brother. He had broken his heart and failed him when Kili had needed him most. 

_‘I should be the one with the stake in my chest,’_ he thought glumly, kneeling by the side of the bed. He laced his fingers through Kili’s cold ones, stroking the webbing between his brother’s fingers absent-mindedly. 

He had no other option left. 

Fili began to pray, something he hadn’t done since he’d been bitten. He had stopped believing in God that day but he couldn’t stop himself from reciting the words of the desperate now. 

_‘Dear God. Please,’_ he begged. _‘Please. I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’d even listen to someone like me. I shouldn’t even be asking, the monster that I am, that he is. But please, let him live. If you can’t do that, just let him wake up. Just so I can tell him I was wrong, that I love him. I’ve never asked for anything. Not when Dad died, not when Mom died, not even when Kili went missing. Please, just this once — hear me, and show your mercy, dear God…’_

He almost snorted, realizing the absurdity of his plea. A werewolf praying for a vampire who was both his brother and lover. Kili would have laughed at the novelty of that, telling him it sounded like the plot of one of their mother’s horrible romance novels. 

“Do you remember those novels, Kee?” Fili whispered, his voice edged with pain and desperation. “We used to sneak into Mom’s bedroom and steal them. Read the juicy parts.” He paused for a moment before going on. It felt better to talk than to just sit in silence. If Kili was going to die here, he would go surrounded by his brother’s voice. 

“You went on your first date acting like one of those guys. What’s-her-name’s father threw you out on your ear. I laughed so hard I almost crashed Mom’s car on the way home from picking you up. You said you’d never forgive me for that.”

“Or the time you got stuck in the tree trying to get our frisbee. You couldn’t have been more than 5 or 6. ‘Don’t leave me, Fee!’ you kept repeating. I was so scared. Mom made me promise I’d look out for you and you had to get stuck in the stupid tree,” the blond laughed despite the gravity of the situation. The scene was vivid in his mind. Poor little Kili stuck in the tree, terrified. “I had to go up and get you, and for a week after that, you wouldn’t let me out of your sight. I wanted to strangle you, you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Suddenly, the vampire began to cough and gasp painfully, struggling for breath, his body spasming against the bed. 

“THORIN!”

Thorin, who had been leaning on the doorframe, watching the scene, dashed to the side of the bed. 

“Hold him!” the older hunter yelled, grabbing one of the brunet’s flailing arms and pinning him firmly on the bed.

Fili did as he was told, his heart almost pounding a hole through his ribcage. His trembling fingers became still as they wrapped around his brother’s arms and held him fast. Thorin turned his gaze to his blond nephew, sorrow carved into his face. 

“It’s worse than I thought,” the older hunter murmured. “He’s lost too much blood…”

Fili’s heart stopped dead in his chest at Thorin’s words. 

Kili strained against the two men holding him, gnashing his teeth as he shook, his vampiric instinct for survival seeming to take over his body. His fangs slid out of his gums and his eyes turned black. He reached up towards Thorin, sensing the nearness of the ruby liquid just below the surface of his skin. The vampire lunged forward, trying to get a hold on his uncle but pulled back at the last second, howling in anguish, as if something inside him was even now trying to fight the deadly instinct. 

“He can have my blood,” Thorin said, looking up into Fili’s eyes, which were round with fright. 

“What?” Fili asked, not sure he had heard him right. Thorin was offering his blood freely. After what had transpired since he and Kili had come back, he had to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

Thorin seemed to understand his older nephew’s apprehension. “I can let him feed. He needs the blood, one way or the other.” 

“Why? Why would you do that?” the werewolf’s eyes narrowed even as he struggled to hold his brother in check. The vampire was still fighting himself, pulling back away from the source of his food one moment and trying to grab it the next. 

“Because you were right. He’s my nephew, just like you are. I helped you. I can help him too,” Thorin stated. “Just pull him off when I say.” 

Fili nodded, not really believing what was happening. Thorin leaned down towards Kili, and whispered in his ear. 

“Kee, don’t fight it. It’s alright, my little bird,” he murmured, his childhood nickname for Kili a macabre contrast to his intent. 

As soon as he said the words, the vampire stopped struggling and dove forward, sinking his teeth into the hunter’s neck. Thorin hissed at the assault, his muscles flexing as the sharp teeth latched on. 

The tension seeped out immediately from Thorin’s body, leaving the hunter slumped. The effects of Kili’s bite, designed to render prey compliant, were working. Fili watched, ready to strike as soon as Thorin gave the word. 

The werewolf had never watched a vampire feed this closely before and the sight was truly terrifying. He could practically see the blood leaving his uncle’s body and entering Kili’s, Thorin’s skin paling and Kili’s flushing in response. He could smell the blood in the air as a singular rivulet escaped the brunet’s mouth and trickled down the hunter’s back, soaking into his shirt. His stomach turned as his brother fed, making him sway with nausea. 

“Enough,” Thorin’s voice cut the silence of the room, dry and cracked like a desert. Fili pulled Kili off and gently laid him back on the bed as his fangs slid back. His body went limp against the blond, showing no traces of his earlier aggression. 

On the side of the bed, Thorin was breathing heavily, his body reacting to both the vampire’s poison and the sudden loss of blood. He moved from the bed, stumbling as he made his way to the arm chair. 

Long minutes passed before his uncle spoke again. “It isn’t enough,” he said, his harsh breathing almost back to normal. “But it’ll help him start to heal.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” the blond answered, turning back to Kili. “Are you-?”

“I’m fine,” Thorin growled lethargically, cutting him off, holding gauze to the wound on his neck. 

With the addition of new blood in his system, the vampire looked like a child in his sleep. His gaunt features had filled out a bit, his skin, although still pale, slowly gaining some color. Fili was reminded of his brother as a youth, all smiles and gapped teeth. 

_‘Don’t leave me, Fee,’_ echoed in the werewolf’s head, his brother’s childhood voice reverberating deep in the recesses of his mind. 

“Don’t leave me, Kee,” he murmured, bringing Kili’s hand to his lips. “I was wrong to push you away, I was scared. Scared of what would happen to me if I ever lost you again. Please, Kili. I love you.” 

Fili began to cry, no longer able to hold back the tears. His helplessness threatened to overwhelm him. He, who had always fancied himself Kili’s protector could do nothing to save him. His head was bowed, his mouth pressed reverently against Kili’s hand when he heard a voice. 

“Fee?” it croaked. The voice coming from the bed sounded groggy. Fili’s head shot up and he looked into Kili’s brown eyes. “Do me a favor?”

The blond squeezed the vampire’s hand in his own. It took him a minute to find his own voice as his heart was beating a mile a minute. “Yea?” he answered shakily, moving to wipe the tears from where they had fallen on his cheeks. 

“Shut up,” Kili whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my Beta, Beng for all her hard work!
> 
> See you guys next week!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to you , my loyal readers. It's been a really pleasure writing this story and getting the feedback from you.
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing in this universe, so If you have any prompts or ideas, please drop me a line either here or on my tumble at : http://www.thatgorgeousarchangel.tumblr.com.

The vampire ran, throwing a panicked look over his shoulder for what was chasing him. He had clearly overstayed his welcome in the shit-hole town. One moment he had been feeding on a particularly delectable morsel of a woman, the next he was being chased by God knows what. He had never smelled anything like it before. It wasn’t even one creature but two distinct scents seemingly fused together, and it terrified him. 

He stopped suddenly, ducking into an adjacent alleyway hoping whatever was following him would lose his scent. The vampire kept walking, turning random corners in the labyrinth of deserted side streets and alleyways. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The vampire flipped around to face his strange pursuer. It was a dark-haired man, his curls falling in loose ringlets to his chin. He was dressed in tight jeans and a dark leather jacket. 

“N-nowhere,” the vampire stuttered, sniffing the air again. It was the same scent he’d been running from, the confusing odor of werewolf and vampire mingling again in his nostrils. 

“That’s right, mate,” the man intoned darkly. “Not after what you did to those girls.” He smiled at him, his teeth glittering as his fangs slid into place and his eyes grew dark. 

“B-b-b-b-but...” the vampire sputtered, backing up. A vampire that smelled like a werewolf, hunting him. “You’re like me, w-why are you f-following me?”

The other vampire grinned again as he began to step closer. “Because-”

“Kili, could you stop playing with your food please?” another voice cut in. 

The dark-haired vampire turned, all traces of the menacing killer he’d been a second before gone as he cocked his head to look at the man who came up behind him. 

“Can you just get on with it? We don’t have all night,” the blond man said, stepping closer, his eyes focused intently on the brunet. 

The vampire called Kili pouted. “Brother, you never let me have any fun.” 

The vampire looked back and forth between the men rapidly, his confusion compounded by the smell wafting off the blond. He wasn’t a vampire, even if he reeked like one, he could tell by the rosy appearance of his cheeks and the sound of his steady beating heart. 

“You’re... you’re a werewolf!” he shouted, backing up as far as he was able, cowering against the brick wall of the dead end. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” the blond replied. He turned back to his companion. “Can we get on with this please?” 

“Alright, alright,” Kili grumbled, turning back towards the vampire. “Okay, now where were we?”

~~~~~~~~~

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Fili complained, cleaning his stake with a cloth, his feet on the dashboard. Opposite him, Kili was driving the truck, head bobbing in time with the music, gently sucking on his lower lip.

“Do what?” the vampire asked, turning down the radio slightly. 

“Talk to your food. It’s gross, really,” Fili teased, reaching across to poke his brother in the shoulder.

“I thought you liked the big bad scary vampire thing!” Kili protested. It was dark out, but an almost full moon lit up the entire sky with an eerie glow. They were on their way back to Thorin’s after a successful hunt. 

“Do not.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Kili grinned ferally at the blond, watching in satisfaction as a pretty blush rose up the column of Fili’s neck. He loved watching the werewolf blush. There was something about blood rushing to Fili’s face and neck that made Kili’s blood rush somewhere lower. 

Unexpectedly he pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park. The road this time of night was deserted, dotted with the long, spooky shadows of adjacent trees. Wickedly, the brunet climbed out of his seat and onto Fili’s, straddling him. Fili didn’t protest, reaching up to hook his fingers in his brother’s dark curls and bringing his mouth down on his own. 

Kili smiled into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Fili’s strong fingers in his hair, pulling him, wanting him. His own hands trailed down the blond’s neck, skimming his shoulders and finally settling on the sensitive buds of his nipples. Underneath him, Fili keened, dragging the brunet closer, grinding him down into his lap. 

“You do like it, I knew it,” the vampire murmured between kisses, squeezing the nub between his fingers just a little harder. The blond’s hips bucked up slightly, his erection already straining against the too tight zipper of his jeans. Taking his cue from Fili, Kili dragged his finger slowly down his stomach and began unzipping, one torturous inch at a time. 

The werewolf growled low in his throat. “You are such a fucking tease.” His hands were hot on the brunet’s cool skin, warming it as he rucked up his thin t-shirt to touch underneath. His fingers mapped the dips between Kili’s ribs, the trail of hair that cascaded down his chest, the faint round scar on his right pectoral muscle. His gentle touches grew rough and demanding as Kili began to stroke him provocatively through his boxers.

Warmth spread in his stomach as he felt Fili’s fingers working the buttons on his jeans and starting to slide the loose pants from his thin hips. The blond tugged at the pants sharply, moving to cup Kili’s ass. The vampire reared up from the hot hands on his skin, hitting the roof of the truck with his head.

“Ouch,” he muttered, rubbing his scalp. “Too small in here.”

Fili grinned at him. “Out of the car, I have an idea,” he said. His voice was thick with arousal. 

Opening the door of the truck, Kili clamored out of the car, an anchoring hand on his waist to keep his pants from falling completely around his ankles. His brother fumbled around in the glove box before joining him by the side of the car. 

Harshly, Fili pulled the taller man towards him, his back flat against the cooling front end of his truck. His lips found Kili’s in a mash of tongues and teeth, both sets of hands questing the familiar terrain. 

“On your knees, vampire,” the blond ordered, his voice little more than a rumble. Kili loved the times before Fili’s transformation. The impending change made him aggressive and insatiable.

“Don’t talk.”

Fingers tangled in the werewolf’s belt loops, Kili eagerly obeyed, dropping to his knees in the dirt, tugging Fili’s jeans to his ankles. His cock bobbed in the vampire’s face, filling his nostrils with the enticing musk of the werewolf’s arousal.

“Suck,” he commanded, his member jutting proudly out of its nest of flaxen hair. 

Kili’s hands ghosted up his brother’s thighs, coming to rest directly under his hips. With his eyes locked on Fili’s, the vampire took a tentative lick at the bright red head of his cock, relishing the look that passed over the blond’s face. Carefully tucking his teeth beneath his lips, Kili hollowed his cheeks and sucked, not stopping until his nose was buried in the thick thatch of blond curls. 

The brunet drew back, dragging his tongue along the length of the shaft, his left hand questing to cup the werewolf’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm. He sucked in again, a little bit at a time, curling his tongue around the underside of Fili’s cockhead. He swirled, the familiar flavor of his brother’s pre-come coating his taste buds. 

“I didn’t say stop. Faster,” Fili demanded, using Kili’s hair to pull him closer. The vampire hummed in pleasure, taking the blond deeper, and pulled back only to suck in again. He continued this rhyme, back and forth, never taking his eyes off his brother’s face. 

Above him, Fili had his head thrown back, his body pulsating with life. He could feel every nerve in his body firing, could feel the blood pumping back and forth from his heart. He had learned to love this part of the curse, taking advantage of it at every opportunity. He watched Kili intently as he bobbed his head, bringing him closer and closer. 

At some point, the vampire slowed, tracing complicated patterns along Fili’s shaft and flicking the head with the tip of his tongue. As he made contact, the werewolf hissed as pleasure shot through him. 

“Do that again,” he moaned, unable to keep his voice steady and commanding anymore. He could feel Kili smirk around him as he obediently performed the trick again, this time adding a swirling twist around the ridge that connected the head to the shaft. His heightened senses made it almost unbearable, pleasure mingled with pain. The vampire dipped again, taking him deep, and pulled back quickening his pace as if he could feel his brother was close. The heat flared bright in his belly as he came, pushing his cock deep in his brother’s throat, feeling him swallow greedily and his cunning tongue licking him clean. 

Fili breathed raggedly as his vampire stood up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, a smile plastered across his handsome face. He looked so smug Fili couldn’t stand it. He grabbed the brunet by the front of his shirt, dragging him close again. 

“If you think I’m done with you, you are sadly mistaken,” he growled, his mouth flush with the vampire’s ear. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Fili could feel his brother’s erection pressing maddeningly against his thigh. Their lips met roughly, Fili’s fist still balled in Kili’s shirt, holding him still. 

“I hoped not,” Kili whispered, biting sharply on the blond’s lower lip, his hands stealing from his sides to caress the sweet spots on his lover’s hips. Fili swayed as they kissed, his knees still wobbling a bit from his orgasm. 

“Zip it, smartass. Pants. Off. Now,” the werewolf murmured in response. 

Kili impatiently complied, dropping his already loose pants from his hips and wiggling them down his slim legs. His now naked cock was hot and heavy against the blond’s leg, and Kili gave a sharp moan as they made contact. Fili rustled in his pocket and took out the lube he’d grabbed from the car earlier. He pressed it into Kili’s hand. 

“Touch yourself, I want to see,” he ordered, his eyes already trained on his brother’s member. 

Fili watched intently as the vampire squeezed a dollop of the slick substance onto to the palm of his hand. Kili’s hand made contact with his own hard cock, hissing at the cold. Kili swiped his hand up, circling the head with his hand and then wrapping his fingers languidly around the shaft. He pumped slowly, biting his lip for Fili’s benefit. 

Fili was mesmerized, lost in the heavenly sight of the vampire touching himself. He watched as Kili pumped harder, swiping quickly over the head and thumbing his slit seductively, his pupils fully expanded with lust. The blond drank in the little mewling noises that escaped his brother’s mouth as he worked himself so thoroughly. 

“Against the car. Now,” Fili rumbled, sliding his hand up the back of the brunet’s t-shirt. Kili positioned himself face-first against the truck, hands braced against the hood. 

The werewolf dropped to his knees behind him, peppering his brother’s flesh with dainty kisses. He drew his tongue over the sensitive knobs of Kili’s lower spine, drawing a delicious strangled noise from the vampire’s throat. 

Gently, Fili trailed lower, spreading the brunet’s cheeks lightly with his hands. He ran his tongue boldly over the pucker he found there. 

“Ahh, Fee,” Kili whined, struggling not to push back onto his tongue. 

“Beg,” the werewolf ordered, pulling back slightly. He wanted to hear Kili plead. 

“Please, Fili. Oh, please…” His cock twitched at the breathy entreaty, the flaccid member growing hard once again. He could feel the warmth of arousal beginning to surge up his body again, spurring him on. The coming full moon was making his recovery period much shorter. 

Fili dove in with gusto, laving the hole thoroughly with his tongue, pushing ever so slightly against the ring of tight muscle. He used the tips of his fingers, drawing slow circles around it, enjoying every little noise Kili uttered. 

As he worked, he noticed the slight shift in his brother’s body weight as he took his hand from the car and tried to touch himself. Fili stopped what he was doing to give a sharp slap on his bottom. 

“No touching, Kee.”

Kili whimpered, returning his hand to the car petulantly. Fili backed away from him, and rustled in his discarded pants pocket until he retrieved what he was looking for: a thick satin ribbon. 

The vampire’s eyes flashed menacingly at the blond. “You’ve been planning this, haven’t you, bastard?” 

“Keep that mouth closed, or I’ll have to find a better use for it,” Fili threatened, returning to the brunet’s side. He reached forward and, taking Kili’s thick cock in his hands, tied an impressive bow around it and his balls. Fili grinned lewdly at his brother, who did not return the smile. 

“I hate you,” Kili mumbled. 

“Do not,” the blond whispered back, gently nipping down his brother’s back to continue what he had started. He gently kissed Kili’s hole again, pushing in harder than before. Fili loved the tremor that shook his brother’s legs as he lavished his attention on him. 

Not breaking from what he was doing, the werewolf used his free hand to coat his fingers and cock in what was left of the slick lube. He pulled back gently, earning a whine from Kili, only to replace his tongue with a tender finger. His brother pushed back harshly, desperate for the contact. 

“Who’s the tease now?” Kili asked raggedly as Fili added another finger, scissoring his fingers rapidly. The blond smacked the vampire soundly across the behind, smearing him with left-over lube. Kili reared forward at the blow, grinning despite his earlier complaints. 

“You love it,” Fili teased, pushing his cockhead very slowly into the ring of tight muscle. He savored the intense reaction to the sensation, his body shooting delicious sparks up and down his skin. Underneath him, the brunet sighed at the feeling of being filled. 

The werewolf moved slowly at first, wanting Kili to adjust before he began to pick up his tempo. Impatient as ever, the vampire slammed back into his brother’s hips, spurring Fili to try and match his pace. 

The blond crashed into Kili over and over, his hands grasping the brunet’s hips with bruising force. His impending transformation made him more forceful that usual, nails cutting slightly into the pale, tender flesh.

The vampire cried out, his moans echoing in the silent woods, as he was filled over and over, each thrust hitting his prostate. Fili pulled Kili back against him as he thrust upwards, sinking his teeth into the corded muscle of his brother’s neck. The exquisite taste of Kili’s blood filled his mouth as he broke the skin.

“Mine,” the werewolf growled viciously, lapping the trickling liquid before it could run down his brother’s chest. “Say it!”

“Yours,” Kili moaned in response, gasping raggedly as Fili roughly untied the bow around his cock and balls.

“Yours, always and forever,” he whimpered, coming in pearly white streams all over the side of the truck. 

Behind him, Fili groaned at the sudden constriction around his cock. The fierce heat that had been growing in his belly erupted, as he pumped his last couple deep thrusts into the vampire. The blond steadied himself against the truck with his sweaty hand as he slid out of him, holding the taller man against him to stop him from falling. 

“That was-… Wow,” Kili mumbled, shaking lightly under his brother’s touch. He was panting raggedly, trying to catch his breath. He turned around to the blond and gently kissed him, his fingers catching in his tangled locks. 

“You’re cleaning that up,” Fili murmured into the kiss, his hands still planted on the sullied truck. 

The vampire smirked in reply, breaking away from him and retrieving his pants from the ground. The werewolf eyed him hungrily, watching each motion of his hips as if he might pounce again. Still smiling, he pulled up his own jeans and made his way to the driver’s side of the truck, his eyes firmly planted on Kili. 

A moment later, Kili joined him the car, looking distinctly ravished. He had a hazy look in his eyes as he slumped, sated against the seat. 

“We need to get more lube, I think, Might need it later,” He smirked playfully at Fili who didn’t return his smile. 

 

“Do you mean what you said?” Fili said, his voice soft. The sight of the scar on Kili’s chest reminded him painfully that he had almost lost him, an oversight he would not make again. 

It took the brunet a moment to register what his brother was asking. But soon, realization bloomed over his face. Kili leaned closer to him and cupped the blond’s stubbly cheek with his palm. He kissed Fili endearingly, whispering hushed words against soft, quivering lips. 

“Yours, Fee. Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Beng for all her hard work and support over the course of this story. She's the bee's knees!


	17. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Make of a Monster is up! 
> 
> Find it under "Of Hobbits and Hunters" Series 
> 
> Thank you!

The two hunters stood for a moment in silence as the creature gave up the ghost. 

“I’m Billie,” the smaller hunter turned to Thorin and offered her hand. 

Thorin took it, his large hand dwarfing hers. “Thorin, at your service,” he said politely, holstering his gun with his free hand. 

“Where’d you get those bullets?” she asked, retrieving her cross-bow from the floor and slinging it onto her back. 

“Made ‘em,” he answered simply, starting for the door. He didn’t generally work with other hunters, so there was no use making small talk. 

But Billie would not be shaken off. She followed him out of the door and back into the warehouse. 

“Made them?” Her eyes grew wide as they walked. “You’ll have to teach me then.” 

Thorin remained silent, his face stony, hoping the young woman would get the hint. He marched towards the field where he’d parked his car, but still she followed. 

‘Look,” she said sheepishly, twirling a short lock of hair between her fingers. “Thank you. At least let me buy you a cup of coffee, you did just save my life.” 

Normally Thorin wouldn’t even entertain the idea. He had learned early on that working with other hunters was asking for trouble. You got attached way too easily. But this woman intrigued him. She didn’t look like a hunter, with her sunny smile and soft hands. She looked like she ought to be working in a day-care, rocking children on her lap. 

“One, that’s it,” he said gruffly.

He turned back towards the woman, and when she smiled at him, Thorin already knew he was in too deep.


End file.
